The New Familiar Face
by LookyLookyIGotHooky
Summary: What if instead of four VKs being chosen to go to Auradon, what of five went, Hugh Hook the younger brother of Harry Hook was chosen to go to Auradon with his friends Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. How much will he change the story? Will he affect the characters? who is he? what is his relationship with Harry and the core four? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, its no secret that I love descendants, so much so that when the first one came out I wanted to be in the descendants world and be friends with the VKs so much that I made my own character that was supposed to be me and I gave him his own story through all the descendants movies and books, and now that I'm more confident to write stories and someone, so this story is going to be about the first movie with the addition of my original character and you can see how he helped the other VKs, found himself in Auradon, and altered the story slightly, and I should probably mention that I'm as big a Descendants fan as I am a superhero and fantasy fan so if you're getting any superhero and fantasy vibes that's why. Disclaimer: I do not own descendants **

**So sit back, enjoy yourself and prepare to meet Hugh Hook in chapter one of Descendants: the new familiar face.**

It was a sunny day on the isle of the lost, a rarity for the isle, as usual people were stealing scraps from stalls, fighting over spoiled food and causing trouble everywhere, causing the most mayhem were the five members of Mal the daughter of Maleficent gang.

Mal was wearing her purple leather jacket, it had some hints green on the left sleeve and hints of pink on the right sleeve, the jacket had a big collar that nearly touched her earlobes, she was wearing her violet spiked jeans and black boots, her dark purple hair was long enough to scrap her shoulders. She was spray-painting her iconic crest while bobbing her head to the tune in her head. She looked at her completed work then spun around and began to walk away and sing. 'They say I'm trouble they say I'm bad, they say I'm evil and that makes me glad' she sang, then bumped shoulders with a bystander.

Jay, the son of Jafar, jumped down on to a metal roof and landed on his knee. He was wearing a red beanie something he can always be seen wearing, his dark brown hair was spilling out from his beanie and laid on his chest, he was wearing a sleeveless leather jacket that was wine red in the centre and mustard yellow at the sides, he had dark blue jeans on along with big black boots and black fingerless gloves. He climbed down the ladder 'A dirty no-good down to the bone your worst nightmare can't take me home' he sang before pushing open a large sliding door and ran away.

Hugh, the son of Captain Hook dipped the sword he just made into cold water to cool it, steam spread around the small forge Hugh was working in when the steam cleared and the sword cooled Hugh stuck it in his scabbard. Hugh was wearing an open crimson leather jacket that was black at the shoulders, the black spread from his shoulders to his back and stopped at his shoulder blades,his jacket was long and reached just above his knees, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, he was wearing a dirty white t-shirt with small black and white frills under his jacket he was wearing a brown strap across his chest that went over his shoulder and down his back then connected itself at the hip, he was wearing tight black jeans that were red on his knees, and was wearing crocodile skin boots, his was using a toolbelt filled with tools as a regular belt, his jacket and pants and lots of small gold hooks and chains hanging from them. His hair was midnight black and was styled into a quiff and was fade short on the sides, his emerald eyes scanned the room looking for the most enjoyable exit. 'yeah I so got some scars do they scare you, threaten me you'll be seeing stars' he sung in his Irish accent then grabbed the rope of a pully system with his newly polished metal arm then kicked a pole and the rope pulled him up to the roof and he ran along the rooftops.

Evie the daughter of the Evil Queen was wearing a dark blue leather jacket with a dark blue cape around her shoulders her long dark blue hair was blowing in the wind, she was wearing a dark stained skirt and tights and she was wearing black heeled boots, she wore lots of jewellery and makeup to make herself look even more beautiful then she already did. She was strutting across a bench where many people were eating and started singing 'so I've got some mischief in my blood, can you blame me I never got no love'. She then walked away looking flirtatiously at all the boys she passed.

Carlos, the son of Cruella De Vil was wearing a half black half white open leather jacket with a fur collar and blood red sleeves, he was wearing a black t-shirt with white streaks under his jacket he was also wearing white shorts with a patch of black and black shoes, his snow-white hair was pushed upwards all over. He stepped halfway out a window and looked around slyly before singing. 'they say I'm callous a low life hood, I feel so useless misunderstood' he sang before stealing a scarf from a man then an apple from a girl then casually throw the apple back at the girl after he took a large bite out of it.

The five villain kids joined up and continued to sing and run around together causing mischief the stole, fought, intimidated, flirted and broke things. More and more people joined them as they ran through the markets until they had a mob of villains dancing with them. The five VKs lead the group by dancing the hardest and singing the loudest, they finished their little tour of terror by singing the same phrase they had popularised at the same time 'I'm rotten to the core'. Mal noticed a baby in a wheelbarrow passing was holding a lollipop, she grabbed it and held it up high in front of her crowd with glee, the crowed cheered, cheering loudest were her four friends. The cheering stopped suddenly when four hulking men approached Mal and her friends, the crowd quickly dispersed and all that was left was Mal, Evie, Jay, Hugh and Carlos. Mal noticed the faces her friends were making, Carlos was shaking in fear and tried to back away slowly, Evie scrunched her face and turned her head in anticipation for what was to come, Jay was looking everywhere for an escape route and Hugh out his hand on his sword handle and had a worried look on his face. Mal knew what this meant and sighed before turning around 'Hi mom' She said with a fake smile. Maleficent the most menacing and notorious villain on the isle walked through her lackeys and looked at Mal ashamed 'stealing candy Mal? I'm so disappointed' Maleficent said upset. 'It was from a baby' said Mal proud of herself. 'that's my nasty little girl' Maleficent said proud. Mal and her mother walked away for a private talk leaving the other four VKs with Maleficents minions, they looked at the minions nervous. Suddenly Maleficent spoke loudly to the five VKs 'Oh, there's news! You four have been chosen to go to a different school In Auradon.' Upon hearing this all the VKs but Mal tried to run away but were stopped by Maleficents Minions 'What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!' Mal said annoyed. Evie ran up behind Mal 'And perfect princes' she said fantasising about them, after getting dirty looks from everyone she walked back. 'why would I go there when there's plenty of good scrap metal here?' Hugh asked with a small chuckle. 'Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless It's leather.' Jay said cockily laughing at his own joke. Carlos ignored Jay and asked a question scarred 'I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave'. Jay snuck up behind Carlos and barked like a dog scaring him, Jay, Hugh and Evie all laughed at Carlos' expense. 'Yeah mom were not going' Mal said determined. 'Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination.' Maleficent said with glee before walking away and gesturing the five VKs to follow her, and reluctantly the followed her.

The five VKs stood in Bargain Castle in front of maleficent sitting on her chair. Mal continued to argue with Maleficent about not going to Auradon, her friends were to scared to talk to Maleficent, they stood behind Mal and silently supported her, even though they were scared. After a long argument an encouraging speech and a stare down Mal agreed that her and her friends would go to Auradon. All the VKs went over to their parents, Evie spoke to Evil queen about beauty, Jay talked to Jafar about the scores he stole, Carlos was talking to Cruella about the chores he needs to do and Hugh was talking to Captain Hook. 'How many fights did you win today Hugh?' Captain Hook asked. 'four' Hugh said hoping that was enough. Captain Hook groaned 'those number are way to low, you'll never be a captain if you don't win more fights' he said annoyed. Hugh averted his eyes ashamed. 'Did you at least forge me a new sword?' Captain hook asked still annoyed. 'Yes, I did' Hugh said with hope to impress his dad. Hugh took the sword out of his duffle bag and held it by the blade with his metal arm, so he didn't cut his hand. Captain hook took it but to Hugh's disappointment, he didn't say anything. All the parents apart from Maleficent started saying why they won't let their children go. 'Oh, well, they're not taking my Carlos, because I'd miss him too much.' Cruella said. 'Really mom' Carlos asked surprised. 'Yes. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet?' Cruella said before kicking up so Carlos would catch her leg. 'Well, Jay isn't going either. I need him to stock the shelves in my store.' Jafar said 'Neither is Hugh, he's way to weak, I mean look at him he only has one arm the other is….. tin' Captain Hook said disappointed in Hugh. 'Steel' Hugh said under his breathe while looking down embarrassed. Maleficent got very angry when she heard this, she gave a big speech to the villains explaining that they need to send their children to Auradon to steal the wand, when they all agreed Maleficent gave Mal her spell book to use it in Auradon and the Evil Queen gave Evie her magic mirror to use as well. They all heard the honking of a horn the villains gave their children some final words before they ran out. Evil queen reminded Evie who the fairest of them all are, Jafar tolf Jay to recite his motto. 'Remember violence is always the answer' Captain Hook told Hugh before he ran to the limo. The five VKs now sat in the royal limo together and their parents waved them off while calling things to them as they left. 'Bring home the gold' said Jafar, 'Bring home a puppy' said Cruella, 'Bring home a puppy' said Evil Queen said, 'Bring home a ship' said captain hook.

The first thing they saw when they started to drive off was a wide array of delicious sugary sweets, Carlos, Hugh and Jay looked at each other astounded then started wrestling to get first picks of the sugary goodness, while Evie and Mal just casually took one sweet each. Hugh accidentally ripped one of the small shelves holding a few sweets were with his metal arm, he looked at the piece of limo he just ripped of deadpan 'I can make some improvements to my arm with this' he said excited, he then put it down next to him and continued to raid the limo. 'You're looking a little washed out. Let me help you out.' Evie said to Mal and started applying make up on her. 'Ew, stop. I'm plotting.' Mal said annoyed. 'Well, It's not very attractive.' Evie said. 'Oh! These! It's salty like nuts, but it's sweet like I don't know what.' Carlos said pointing at a sweet. 'Let me see' Jay asked curious. Carlos opened his mouth showing the chewed food in his mouth. Jay turned away in disgust, Hugh laughed 'That better not have been the last one' he said' 'Look' Evie shouted worried looking out of the window. The five friends grabbed each other, pulled each other close and screamed' To their surprise a magic bridge was formed and the limo was driving across it. Mal turned to the driver 'Hey. Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?' she asked. 'No, this one opens the magic barrier. That one opens my garage. And this button...' the driver said then pressed a button that closed the window between him and the VKs. 'Nasty, I like that guy' Mal said smirking. 'Auradon is going to be fun' Hugh said with a wide smile.

**Okay first chapter down, I'm sorry it was so long but I just really wanted to get them off the isle as soon as possible. Please tell me if you liked it and if you want to see more if you like it I'll do descendants 2 and 3 with Hugh and maybe even the books **


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Auradon

The royal limousine parked in front of Auradon Prep, in front of the welcoming committee who were waving flags, holding up welcome signs and playing instruments, the drive opened the limo door and Jay, Carlos and Hugh fell out fighting while the girls walked out embarrassed. They boys were speaking through there groans. 'you got everything else why do you want it?' Carlos said. 'Because you want it' Jay said. 'Hugh, why are you fighting us?' Carlos asked. 'just wanted to fight' Hugh said. 'Guys, we have an audience' Mal said loudly. The boys stopped fighting and looked around and the concerned and worried looks they were getting from the welcoming committee. 'Just cleaning up' Jay said with a smile and charm. 'Leave it like you found it, and by that, I mean just leave it' Fairy God Mother said sweetly, she was short and had styled brown hair, she was wearing a cyan dress with a pink bow. Jay threw all the things they looted from the limo back into it carelessly. Jay turned around and noticed the pretty girl standing next to Fairy God Mother, Audrey, she had long brown hair with blonde highlights and beautiful features, she was wearing a pink dress. Jay walked up to her. 'Hello foxy, the names Jay' he said with what he thought was charm. His friends either groaned or laughed at what he had just done, the Audrey didn't say anything, she just looked at Jay awkwardly. 'Welcome to Auradon prep. I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress' Fairy God Mother said walking in between Jay and Audrey so he would stop staring at her. When she heard who she was Mal smartly and subtly tried to get Fairy God Mother to about her wand. After their little conversation the soon to be King Introduced himself. 'It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben' He said nicely, he was tall and had a brown fringe and he was wearing a full deep blue suit. 'Prince Benjamin. Soon to be king' Audrey said cheery. Once she heard he was a prince Evie looked at Ben in a new light and walked up to him 'You had me at prince. My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess' Evie said gracefully then bowing. 'The evil queen has no royal status here and neither do you' Audrey said with fake kindness, Evie glared at her. Audrey looked at her and then looked at all the VKs with a fake smile, her expression changed when she looked at Hugh. 'What is that?' Audrey asked worried, pointing at Hugh's right arm 'A prosthetic arm' Hugh said nonchalantly and raised his arm slightly. 'Is it dangerous?' She asked still sounding worried. 'Well, it is metal. What, do you want me to take it off will that make you feel better about yourself?' Hugh said sarcastically. 'Oh, no, definitely not, just you do you' Audrey said sounding fake nice again. 'This is Audrey' Ben said. 'Princess Audrey. His girlfriend. Right, Bennyboo?' Audrey cut off Ben and asked. 'Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews' said Fairy God Mother said sweetly before walking off to finish the rest of her duties and leaving Ben to welcome the five villain kids. Ben walked up to Jay to shake his hand. 'It is so, so, so good to finally meet you all' Ben said walking to Jay, Jay punched Ben on the shoulder instead of shaking his hand, he then moved on to Evie. 'This is a momentous occasion' He said shaking her hand while Evie stared at him flirtatiously, then he moves on to Carlos. 'And one that I hope will go down in history' Ben said shaking his hand, then Ben licked his thumb. 'Is that chocolate?' Ben asked Carlos, Carlos didn't answer he just licked the chocolate off fingers, the he moved on to Hugh. 'Hopefully you will be telling others about this day' Ben said shaking Hugh's metal hand, after he shook his hand Ben whined quietly and shook his hand in pain because of Hugh's tight metallic grip, Hugh just smirked, then lastly, he finished his speech with Mal. 'As the day our two peoples began to heal' Ben said shaking Mal's hand. 'Or the day that you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are' Mal said casually not caring about Ben's speech. 'A little bit over the top?' Ben asked. 'A little more than a little bit' Mal said with a smile looking into Ben's eyes. 'So much for my first impression' Ben chuckled. After a shady conversation between Mal and Audrey, Ben started to walk the five VKs into Auradon Prep, but they did stop and admire the beast statue, which did give Carlos quite the fright. The Five VKs now stood in the entrance hall of the school. 'Doug, come down here' Ben called to the son of Dopey the dwarf, he was average height and a bit skinny. He was wearing his marching band uniform, and his glasses, and he had a light brown fringe. 'This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms. I'll see you later, okay? And If there is anything you need, feel free to' Ben said to the VKs before he was cut off by Audrey. 'Ask Doug' she said desperate to get away from the villain kids, her and Ben then walked away. 'Hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and, Heigh-ho' Doug said, he said that last words memorized when he noticed Evie. 'Evie, Evil Queens daughter' she said flirtatiously. Doug shook his head slightly and snapped out of it. '0kay. So, about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already, in history you'll be studying pirates' He said. After hearing this Hugh perked up. 'Studying what?' He asked. 'Pirates, you know cutthroats, scallywags' Doug said calmly then he started to sound nervous as Hugh walked up to him with an angry expression. 'Is something wrong?' Doug asked nervously. 'I'm Hugh Hook, as in Captain Hook, the greatest pirate in history' Hugh said agitated. 'well, then, you'll ace the class' Doug said scared. Hugh didn't say anything else he just laughed and walked back to the group who were smiling and giggling as well. Doug looked at them confused then remembered some key information he needed to tell the VKs. 'Oh, and you guys also have remedial goodness 101' he said. 'Let me guess. New class? Come on, guys, let's go find our dorms' Mal said then walked up the stairs and her friends followed her. 'Oh, your dorms are that way guys' Doug said pointing down the hall. The five VKs turned around and walked down the hall, Carlos stopped to remind Doug of the dwarf he forgot. On the way to his dorm Hugh had an idea, he stopped the student that was walking past him. 'Hey, where are they docks?' Hugh asked him. 'Oh, the docks are off limits to students who aren't on the swimming team, we have to practice swimming there since the pool broke when it was being cleaned' the student told him. 'Alright then, put me down on to join the team, I'd love to join' Hugh said with a fake smile. 'that's great, I'll go tell the captain now' the student said before walking away. 'what'd you do that for?' Carlos asked Hugh. 'I want to go to the docks to steal a ship, duh' Hugh said casually.

The boys and girls split up to go to there dorms, before they did Mal told them to meet in the boys dorm at night. The three boys walked into their room and looked around astonished. Jay started thinking of what to steal first, Carlos was admiring the television and gaming console, he'd never seen television that big ever, Hugh started looking for things he could take screws from or anything that seemed easily breakable. 'Dibs' Jay said as he jumped on one of the beds, Carlos ran over to the console with a smile trying to figure out how to turn it on. Hugh then noticed that there were only two beds in the room. Hugh saw Doug walking down the hall. 'Hey Doug, how come there are only two beds in here?' Hugh asked confused. 'Oh, well only two students share a dorm, you're going to have to share with someone else' Doug told him. Hugh grit his teeth slightly; no way was he going to share a room with some prince. 'Tell Ben or Fairy God Mother or whoever you need to if it's really a good idea to put me with someone else and it would be a lot better if I stayed with Jay and Carlos' Hugh said with his metal hand gripping the handle of his sword threateningly. Doug took a step back and spoke with caution 'You know, you make a lot of sense, we'll bring a bed down soon' Doug said before walking away quickly, Hugh laughed and sat down on a chair waiting for his bed to arrive.

Later that night Mal and Evie came into the boys dorm like they planned, Carlos was playing a videogame, Hugh was swinging his sword around practicing and Jay was looking at all the loot he stole today. 'Hugh, what are you doing? Mal asked looking at him with a confused expression. Hugh didn't stop swinging his sword. 'None of these Auradon lads wanted to fight' Hugh said. 'So you decided to fight the air?' Mal asked sarcastically. 'No, I'm practicing, never go a day with out a fight' Hugh said defensively. Mal then turned her attention to Jay who was still looking at his loot. 'Jay, what are you doing?' Mal asked. 'It's called stealing' Jay said cocky. 'Okay, what's the point?' Mal asked. 'Well, Mal, It's like buying whatever I want, except It's free' Jay told her. 'Okay. So, you could do that, or you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world' Mal asked patronisingly. 'You sound just like your mom' Evie told Mal. Thank you' Mal said sincerely. 'You do it your way and I'll do it mine' Jay said, slightly annoyed at Mals criticism. Carlos was nearly oblivious to the conversation he was to focused on his game. 'Die, suckers! Jay, come check this thing out. Man, It's awesome' Carlos said with glee. Jay took the controllers and started to play, he got so into it that he started to move with the game. Mal was getting annoyed at the fact that her friends were not taking their mission seriously. 'Guys! Do I have to remind you what we're all here for?' she said annoyed. 'Fairy Godmother, blah, blah, blah. Magic wand, blah, blah, blah' Jay joked, Carlos, Hugh and Evie all laughed at Jay's joke, Jay's joke started to get more annoyed, so annoyed she shouted angerly. 'This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents. To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?' All her friends stopped what they were doing and said yes, they realized they needed to take the mission more seriously so they decided to use Evie's magic mirror to find out where the wand is, they found out it was in the museum of cultural history, so after Carlos looked up where the museum is they raced to it.

The five VKs crept up to the locked front door of the museum and looked through the windows on the doors. 'Hugh do still have that lock pick in your in your finger?' Mal asked. 'No, I replaced it with a flashlight' Hugh said unconcernedly. 'What why?' Mal asked confused. 'I never used it, I just break the locks by hitting them' Hugh said defensively. 'Oh my God' Mal sighed. 'Look I'll just punch the door off' Hugh said. 'Well then what about the guard?' Evie asked. 'I'll just knock him out' Hugh said cocky. 'Then the guard's going to know we stole the wand' Mal said annoyed. Hugh opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't think of anything to say so he bit his lip, Mal had stumped him. 'That your mother's spinning wheel?' Jay asked pointing at a spinning wheel in the centre of the room. 'It's kinda dorky' Carlos stated. 'It's magic. It doesn't have to look scary' Mal said in defence of the spinning wheel, Mal decided to look through her spell book for a spell. 'Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger' She said with a wave of her finger, nothing happened. 'Impressive' Jay said sarcastically. 'I got chills' Carlos joked. Mal looked through her spell book for another spell 'Prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep' Mal said again waving her finger. The guard then got up and walked over to the spinning wheel, he put his finger closer and closer until he pricked his finger, then yawned loudly and lied down then fell asleep. Mal smiled proud of her work 'Not so dorky now, huh?' she said then tried to open the door but it wouldn't move, it was still locked. 'Stand back' Jay said as he walked back preparing to run at the door. Mal looked through her spell book for one last spell. 'Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick' she said fast and the doors swung open like magic, then Jay flew through the air where the doors were. Mal, Evie and Hugh all laughed at him and walked past but Carlos tried to help him up. They ran through the museum looking for the wand. They ran into a room and what they saw shocked them, They saw life like statues of their parents in there former glory, they were filled with different emotion fear, shame, impress. 'Mommy?' said Evie. 'Killer' said Jay 'Captain' said Hugh. 'I will never forget Mother's Day again' said Carlos. Jay snapped out of this trance first. 'Well, the wand's not here. Let's go' he said quickly eager to leave. They all ran out of the room, except for Mal, she stayed looking at the statue of Maleficent, thinking. Evie came back into the room and snapped Mal out of it, she told her they had found the wand. The five villains stood at a railing looking down at the magic wand, Jay dashed of first and the rest of the villains followed him. Jay jumped over the railing and slowly crept up to the wand, then the rest of his friends walked in. 'Jay don't' Mal ordered. Jay didn't listen he just smirked slyly and reached for the wand. Hugh ran towards Jay to try to stop him, but he was to late. Jay touched the force field surrounding the wand and it pushed him and Hugh back and set off and ear-splitting alarm. 'A force field and a siren' Carlos shouted over the siren. 'That's just a little accessory' said Jay. 'Let's go' said Mal. They sprinted down the hall when Hugh noticed a light coming from past the turn in the hallway behind them, Hugh grabbed the closest thing he could find and threw it down a different hall to distract the guard, the guard heard it hit the ground and followed it, the VKs ran out of the museum, Carlos left last because he answered the phone to make sure that they wouldn't be suspects. 'Way to go Jay, now we have to go to school tomorrow' Mal said angry as her and her four friends ran back to Auradon Prep.

**Sorry this was supposed to go up yesterday but I didn't have the time, anyways please leave a review of what you think so far.**


	3. Chapter 3: Setting sail

**Okay This chapter is going to be pretty Hugh Heavy so please tell me what you think.**

The five VKs sat down in remedial goodness 101 class, none of them weren't too interested in the class they were barley paying attention. Mal and Evie were sitting beside one another, Mal was sketching and Evie decided to listen to this next question for once, Hugh, Jay and Carlos were sitting together at a table across from the girls, Carlos was sitting with his arms crossed zoned out, Jay was looking out the window looking at the students walking past it wondering if they had anything worth stealing on them, Hugh was tapping his metal fingers on the table. 'If someone hands you a crying baby, do you, A, curse it? B, lock it in a tower? C, give it a bottle? Or D, carve out its heart? Evie' Fairy God Mother asked the blue haired girl. 'What was the second one?' she asked sure it was the right answer. Fairy God Mother frowned 'Okay anyone else, Mal?' Fairy Good Mother asked. She looked up from her sketch, 'C, you give it a bottle' Mal said sweetly. Carlos looked at her impressed, 'You are on fire girl' He said. 'Just pick the one that seems like the least fun' Mal said sounding like her old self, Her four friends all simultaneously said oh. Then suddenly a girl walked in, she was wearing a teal dress, had a small nose and lips, her black hair was short. She ran past the VKs, she was obviously scared of them, Mal noticed she was scared, she looked at her like an eagle looking at their prey. The girl asked Fairy God Mother to sign some papers. 'Oh, have you five met my daughter Jane' Fairy God Mother said as turned Jane around to face the VKs. 'Mom no' Jane whispered. None of the VKs said anything when Jane faced them Mal was the only one paying her any attention. 'Hi. That's okay, don't mind me. As you were' Jane said before walking out of the room very vast, nearly running. 'Let's continue. You find a vial of poison. Do you, A, put it in the king's wine? B, paint it on an apple? Or C, turn it over to the proper authorities?' said Fairy God Mother. Now taking Mal's advice, her four friends hands all shot up. Jay wrestled Carlos and Hugh's hands down. 'Jay' Fairy God Mother said. 'C. You turn it over to the proper authorities' Jay said cockily. 'I was going to say that' Carlos said annoyed. 'Yeah but I said it first, come on who said it first' Jay said then grabbed Carlos in a head lock and started rubbing his head with his knuckles, then he raised him up on top of the desk. Hugh looked at them wrestling then smirked, he slammed his fists on the table then joined the scuffle, he started pulling at Jay's shoulders while Carlos pulled his legs. Fairy God Mother started tabbing her pedestal and raising her voice. 'Boys. I am gonna encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field' she said. They boy's had stopped fighting. 'Oh, no. That's okay. Whatever that is, We'll... We'll pass' Carlos said. 'Nonsense, I'll put your names down for try outs now, try outs are at lunch' Fairy God Mother said sweetly. 'Thanks' Hugh said putting on a fake smile. The five VKs all met up outside the classroom when the bell rung. 'So what are you all doing for the rest of the day?' Hugh asked his friends. 'I've got a plan on how to get the wand, I just need to talk to that Jane girl' Mal said with a smirk as she thought about her plan more. 'Well good luck with that, I got chemistry after lunch, I hear there are a few princes in that class so I'm looking forward to it" Evie said while looking off into the distance fantasising about princes. 'well I got to go to those tourney try-outs now, I got nothing else really after that' Carlos said slightly annoyed he has to go to try-outs. 'Same. What about you Hugh?' Jay asked. 'Try-outs, then I'm heading to the docks with the swimming team, steal a few ships' Hugh told them 'Alright then meet in my dorm after all that and we'll talk about the wand more' Mal whispered, they all nodded then split up.

Carlos, Hugh and Jay walked onto the tourney fields wearing tourney uniforms, Carlos was carrying a shield and hurl, Jay and Hugh were just carrying hurls. They looked around the tourney fields. Jay started eyeing up the competition, they didn't seem like threats. Hugh started swinging his hurl around like a sword and smiled with glee. Carlos just wandered around aimlessly. 'Jay, Ben, offense. Chad, Hugh you're defence. Taylor, you're the shooter' The coach yelled. He noticed Carlos standing in the middle of the kill zone. 'Hey, you. Lost boy! Put your helmet on. Get out of the kill zone! Come on' He yelled. Carlos walked out of. The whistle blew and Jay and Chad ran into the kill zone to get the ball, Jay ran ahead dodging every shot from the cannons dodging and pushing everyone out of his way. Hugh stood near his goal, unsure of what to do. Then someone started marking him, they bumped into him. Hugh glared at him and his brow narrowed, the man took a step back in fear, Hugh ran at him and shouldered him hard, knocking him to the floor. Hugh screamed with anger letting his rage get control of him. He ran towards the kill-zone, he was attacking everyone he saw, by shouldering them, tripping them or just hitting them with his hurl. He stood in the Kill-Zone flipping and rolling out of the fire. Jay was in the opposite team's side of the field, he had the ball, Carlos was standing in front of the goal using his shield to block everything that could hurt him in the slightest. The ball was knocked away from Jay and into the Kill-zone. Hugh saw the Ball coming straight for him and he swung his hurl at it and sent it flying back, it flew past Jay and Jay chased it while dodging and shoving. Hugh looked at the man who knocked the ball that almost hit him dead in the eyes and pointed his hurl at him, then he raised his metal arm and used it to block a shot from one of the canons, then he grunted at sprinted at the man who knocked the ball his way. The man ran away from Hugh, but Hugh was too fast. Hugh swept the man's legs causing him to trip. Hugh then turned around and saw almost all the opposing team running at him, they were trying to stop Jay from scoring, but Hugh didn't care, he just gripped his hurl like a sword. He swung his hurl into their stomachs and legs, tripping and winding them, he then saw someone with a shield run at him, Hugh reacted quickly by grabbing the shield with his metal arm, denting it, then throwing it at another man trying to run past him. Jay easily scored the final goal, buy jumping on Carlos, then he started dancing and celebrating. Carlos got up and brushed himself off, Hugh darted his eyes around the field looking if anyone was coming at him. 'Come on, come on, anyone else want some, huh' Hugh said aggressively. They all stopped when the coach called them over. 'What do you call that? I call that raw talent. Come find me later. I'll show you something you haven't seen before. It's called a rule book. Welcome to the team, son' he said to Jay then turned his attention to Hugh. 'And you. That was aggressive, dial it back a bit and only do that to the opposite team, you'll be our best defence. You're on the team' then he looked at Carlos. 'You ever thought about band?' Carlos looked down in disappointment. 'I'll work with him coach' Ben said to everyone's surprise. 'All right. Let's run that again' coach said. They all turned around and walked back to the field, except Chad, who looked at Jay angrily, Jay was unfazed he just shoulder checked him as he walked to the field.

Hugh went to his dorm to change for swimming, He took off all his cloths and put on his wine-red swimming trunks with a cream white streak at the sides. He looked at himself in the mirror and looked at his blood red large scar where his metal arm meets his skin at the shoulder. He frowned after looking at it then put on a black and white stripped shirt to hide the scar. Then walked out of his room, he saw a few people all wearing swimming gear heading out of the school, Hugh knew they were on the team, so he followed them to the docks. When Hugh got to the docks, he was one of the last ones there, he saw a group of people standing at the beach a little bit away from the docks talking to each other. Hugh could see many different ships, he could see yachts, speedboats and dinghies. This is definitely the luxury docks he thought. Hugh sat down on a rock and waited for practice to start. 'What's with the T-shirt pirate? Why don't you show us your muscles?' one of the swimming members asked. Hugh looked at him dead in the eyes. 'Shut it' He said. The man instantly backed off. After a few more minutes of waiting someone spoke very loudly. 'Here comes the captain everyone'. To Hugh's surprise everyone then bowed at the girl who started walking towards the group. The girl had coal black hair, a small nose and lips, slightly pale skin. She was a bit short but walked with confidence, she was wearing a long red and white swimsuit. 'Come on guys, you don't need to do this every time' the girl laughed, 'Oh but we do your majesty, we've never had a princess as our captain' one of the members said in a stereotypical royal voice. The team stopped bowing and stood back up straight. 'Okay, so we've got a new member today. Where are you?" She asked. 'I'm here' Hugh said making his way to the front of the group. 'Alright, I'm Melody, Ariel's daughter, who are you?' she asked while extending her hand for a handshake. When Hugh got out from the crowd and stood closer to Melody, he stopped dead in his tracks, he didn't know what it was but she had some sort of, glow about her, it was like she was the only thing Hugh could see for a few seconds. Hugh snapped out of his trance and shook her hand with his metal one. 'I'm Hugh Hook" He said distracted. As Melody and Hugh shook hands, Melody looked at Hugh's metal arm. Hugh knew that look, she was going to think he's a weirdo, or a freak. 'Cool' Melody said to Hugh's shock, after he heard her say that Hugh smiled, it felt weird. Melody's eyes shifted from Hugh's arm to his eyes, they shared that gaze for a few seconds. 'okay, let's get into the water and do some warm ups' Melody said before running into the water, the rest of her team following her. Except Hugh, he stood there for a minute trying to process the feelings he just felt, then he shook his head and remembered why he was here. He ran into the water, the sooner he gets started the sooner this'll be over, and he can be sailing away on a new ship.

When practice was over Hugh was the first out of the water. He hid behind a large rock and waited for everyone else to leave. Everyone walked past without noticing Hugh, once they were all out of sight, Hugh started to make his way to the ships. He stood at the docks surrounded by ships, all he could do was smile. He walked around trying to decide what ship to take, he boarded a yacht and walked over to the helm with glee. As he gripped the helm with his two hands then he noticed something. He saw an old schooner, the classic top pick for pirates, It hard worn down and slightly torn white sails, its wood hull was splitting and old, it's colours were red, white and gold. Hugh instantly dashed over to the ship. He boarded it with wicked glee, he looked around and took it all in, yes the ship was old and run down, but there was nothing Hugh couldn't fix. So he raised the anchor, set sail and grabbed the helm. He could've sworn he heard something strange when he raised the anchor, but he didn't care he was sailing a ship. The wind was in his hair and sail, the waves hitting the ship sounded wonderful, Hugh laughed, sinisterly. Then his enjoyment was interrupted when he heard something that sounded like a scream, it got Hugh's attention. He looked right and saw a fin, a shark fin. Hugh was confused, I didn't think there were any sharks in Auradon, he thought, but then Hugh got a brilliant idea. A shark, now that's a good fight, if this doesn't prove he's a fighter to his Dad nothing will, he thought. So Hugh jumped down to the main deck and ran into the captain's deck to see if there were any weapons. He noticed and old slightly rusted sword hung on the wall. He grabbed the sword and ran back to the main deck. He grabbed onto a rope and swung on it then dived into the ocean, very close behind the shark. Hugh swam fast to the shark, it looked like t was trying to get into an opening in between some rocks. Hugh grabbed the sharks back fin with his metal arm and with all his might threw him near the surface. Hugh swam after it, he surfaced, took a deep breath then swam back down, narrowly avoiding the shark, it grabbed a loose piece of Hugh's shirt ripping it off. After a lot of slashing, biting and punching, Hugh won. He resurfaced and caught his breath. Hugh decided to see what the shark was trying to get in between the rocks, so he swims down to have a look, and when he looked into the opening, he saw Melody coming towards him. Melody and Hugh walk ashore, Melody holding on to Hugh because she was a little shaken up. When they were back on the beach a small crowd gathered around them. 'What happened we heard screaming?' some one said. 'Mad black fin, he escaped, but, Hugh saved me' Melody said, then looked at Hugh having realized what Hugh did for her. 'But black fin, was trapped in a cave, because of the anchor of' one of the members of the crowd said before stopping and looking past Hugh and Melody. 'That ship' the man said pointing at the ship Hugh stole. 'You stole it didn't you?' the man asked Hugh angry. Hugh was about to talk but Melody spoke first. 'That doesn't matter. He helped, and how was he supposed to know about black fin' Melody said with sass. 'Alright I'm fine, just leave me alone' Melody told everyone who was looking at Hugh. After the crowd dispersed Hugh was about to walk off but Melody called him back. 'Hugh, thanks a lot, you fought for good, nobody expected a VK to fight for good' Melody told him sincerely with a sweet laugh. She then ran over to her bag and pulled out an MP3 player. 'Here, to show my gratitude' she said as she gave the MP3 player to Hugh. Hugh reached out his metal hand to take it, as he did he say Melody looking at his scar, Hugh turned and tried to cover it, he was embarrassed. 'It's okay, I think it's cool, makes you look tough' She said. Hugh turned back, looked at his scar and smiled. 'Okay, well, I'll see you later' She said kindly before leaving. 'See you' Hugh said back happy. Melody's words echoed in his head, fought for good. You can do that, he thought. Hugh looked at the MP3 player and put in the earphones and played a song, its beat was catchy and soft, he walked back to Auradon Prep, slightly dancing.

After he showered and changed, Hugh walked towards Mal and Evie's dorm where they had discussed to meet earlier. As he walked down the hall to the girls dorm, he saw Jane and another girl Hugh hadn't yet met walk out, and they had great hair. 'How'd things go" Hugh said in a cheery mood, which was rare for him, as he walked into the dorm. Mal was flicking through her spell book, Evie was doing homework at her desk. 'Not now Hugh' Mal said as she continued to look through her spell book. 'Alright, what about you Evie?' Hugh asked as he crossed his arms and took a seat on the opposite side of the desk from Evie. Evie looked up from her homework. 'Oh I met a princess and now If I do his homework we can hang out more' Evie said with a sigh, she was obviously fantasising about the prince. Hugh looked at her strangely. 'Are you sure you should be doing his homework, I mean, if he wants to hang out he should just hangout with you' Hugh said trying to convince Evie he was right. 'That doesn't matter, he's a prince' She said still fantasising. 'What about you Hugh, you steal that ship?' Mal asked not looking up from her spell book. 'I sailed it out of the docks, but then I fought a shark and saved a princess' Hugh said casually. 'You charge her protection money like always?' Evie asked. 'Actually no, but she gave me this MP3 player, It was pretty nice' Hugh said with a smile remembering. Both girls 'ooo-ed' in a high pitch voice teasing him. 'shut up' Hugh laughed along with the rest of them. Then suddenly Carlos walked in being followed by a dog. 'Carlos, don't freak out, but there's a dog behind you' Hugh said slowly while getting in position to grab Carlos when he started running away from the dog. 'Oh I know, this is Dude, he's really sweet' Carlos said calmly to everyone's surprise. 'Okay' Evie said slightly confused as the boy she knew as the dog fearer was walking with one. Carlos sat down at the foot at Mal's bed and Dude laid down beside him. 'Ben help you with tourney?' Hugh asked still confused, happy that Carlos wasn't afraid, but still confused. 'Yeah, it was great, It's where I found Dude' He said petting the dog. Then suddenly Mal grunted in anger as she couldn't find the right spell. Her three friends silently agreed to keep quite until she calmed down a bit. A few minutes Jay walked in wearing a Fighting Knights jersey and started posing like a model. His four friends laughed and admired the jersey. 'Maybe leave the strutting to Evie' Hugh joked. 'Did your plan work with Jane? Are you going over to see the wand?' Jay asked Mal. 'Do you think that I would be going through every single spell in this book. If I hadn't completely struck out?' Mal said annoyed, Jay took a step back. 'Oh, someone's in a bad mood' Jay said quietly. 'My mom's counting on me! I can't let her down' Mal said defensively. 'We can do this... If we stick together' Jay said sincerely. Everyone looked up at him when he said that and agreed. 'And we won't go back until we do. Because we're rotten' Mal said then the five of them finished the phrase simultaneously. 'To the core' They all stayed silent for a few seconds. 'oh, yeah. I found out that fairy godmother blesses Ben with the wand at coronation and we all get to go. I have nothing to wear, of course' Evie said Casually, caring more about her clothing issue instead of the information on the wand. Her four friends all looked at her shocked because she kept the information to herself. Then they heard a knock on the door. 'Hold that thought' Mal said before getting up to answer the door, It was Ben. 'Hey, Mal. I didn't see you guys today. I was just wondering If you had any questions or anything... That... you needed...' He said nervously when he saw Mal. 'Not that I know of' Mal said wanting to get rid of him. 'Okay. All right. Well, uh, If you need anything, just, uh...' Ben said still nervous. 'Oh, wait! Um, is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?' Mal asked. 'Yeah, the whole school goes' Ben told her. 'Wow. That is beyond exciting. Do you think that It's a possibility that the four of us could stand in the front row next to the Fairy Godmother, just so we could soak up all that goodness?' Mal said trying to sound sweet. 'wish you could. Up front It's just me, my folks, and my girlfriend' Ben said apologized. 'and your girlfriend?' Mal asked as an idea sparked in her mind. 'Okay thank, bye' Mal said as she closed the door. She turned around to her friends and smiled menacingly. 'I think It's time that Bennyboo got himself a new girlfriend. And I need a love spell' Mal said sinisterly, the held her hands out for someone to pass her, her spell book. Carlos tossed it to her and the five VKs all smiled evilly to each other, they knew what Mal was thinking, and it was a great plan.


	4. Chapter 4 The big game

Late in the night the five villain kids were in the kitchen making cookies that they would infuse with the love potion. They were originally going to make the love potion normally, but they realized they wouldn't be able to get Ben to drink it without being suspicious. Jay suggested Hugh hit him so Ben would holler in pain then Jay could shove the potion down his mouth. Of course, everyone disagreed, especially Hugh, no way he was going to hit the king of future Auradon. It was Evie who came up with the idea to put the potion with cookies, she was great at baking since her mother taught her that princess like girls who can make them something to eat. Mal added the second to last ingredient into the batter. "All right. It says that we still need one tear, and I never cry" she said. "let's just cut some onions" Carlos said as he picked up an onion and held it to Mal so she could take it. "No. It Says that we need one tear of human sadness. And this love potion is the best so we have to follow it exactly" She said ignoring Carlos' onion. "A tears a tear" Jay said in disbelief that it really mattered. "That's not true, Jay. They both have antibodies and enzymes, but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones than a reflex tear" Evie said casually, her four friends looked at her with surprised looks on their faces when they heard fact she told them, the fact wasn't that surprising, it was surprising that it came from Evie. "Listen to you" Hugh said impressed at Evie's smarts. "I knew that" Jay said defensively. Hugh and Carlos who were sitting on both sides of Jay looked at Jay and laughed when he heard what Jay said. "Did not" Carlos said. Hugh decided they should get back to the task at hand. "so, what, you want use to go find a whining baby?" Hugh asked Mal jokingly then realized that Mal might actually ask them to go find one. "No god" Mal said surprised at what Hugh said "I looked I the nearest nursery is to faraway" Hugh did a double take when Mal said her reason they couldn't use a baby, then he laughed slightly nervous. Then suddenly Lonnie the daughter of Mulan walked in, and the VKs all rushed to hid the love potion formula and put on fake smiles. "There you are, Mal! I was looking for you. You know, all the girls want you to do their hair" Lonnie said in an unusually cheery mood at this hour. Lonnie noticed the cookie mix. "Midnight snack, huh? What you guys making?" Lonnie asked curiously, Mal kept her cool and answered. "Nothing special. Just cookies" she said. Lonnie thought the batter looked delicious, so she dipped her finger in and tried some. The moment she moved her hand towards the Mixing bowl the five VKs screamed no's and stops at her, but she still ate it. Once she licked her finger clean, the VKs just stood there not knowing what to do, they just stared at her blankly. "What? I'm not going to double dip" Lonnie finally spoke. "You feel any different?" Evie asked. Jay had an idea, he'll see how well this spell affects Lonnie, besides he thought she was cute so it's a win-win. He walked up to her with swagger then leaned against a counter. "Hey" he said with charm. Lonnie was unfazed. "It could use some chips" Lonnie said then turned around to get some. The VKs looked at each other confused, then Mal said what they were all thinking. "what do you mean chips?" she asked. "Chocolate chips. Just the most important food group. Wait, didn't your moms ever make you guys, like, chocolate chip cookies? Like, when you're feeling sad, and they're fresh from the oven, with a big old glass of milk, and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and... why are you all looking at me like that?" said Lonnie. The five VKs all began to think about there parents and there relationships, their parents never mad them cookies, they all looked at Lonnie with great sadness. "It's just different where we're from" Mal said through her sadness. "Yeah, I know. I just, you know, I thought... Even villains love their kids" said Lonnie, when they heard her say those word it made them realize that their parents don't really love them, they have never done anything as close to as nice as what Lonnie described. They all just averted their eyes feeling terrible. Lonnie realized why they looked so upset. "How awful" Lonnie said while feeling sympathy for the children of the greatest villains she shed a tear. Mal was quick to react to the tear, it reminded her why they were in the kitchen in the first place. She wiped the tear from Lonnie's cheek and flicked into the cookie mix, she snapped out of her sadness and her friends snapped out of theirs when they saw Mal take action. "Yeah, well, big bummer, but we have to get these into the oven, so thank you so much for coming by. Really, really have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow. Evil dreams" Mal said to Lonnie as she escorted her out of the door. Mal then turned to her four friends with her signature evil smile. "Okay Hugh oven, Evie start mixing that tear, boys cookie sheet" she said then they got to work.

The next day after they had finished all their classes for the day, the five VKs were at there lockers putting there books away or talking to each other. Evie was talking to Carlos, Hugh was upgrading his arm so it could grip harder, while the other workshop classmates admired his craftsmanship from a distance, all the girls were thanking Mal for magically improving their hair, then Jay walked up to her looking distressed. "Are you feeling kind of weird about this? I mean, it's not so bad here, you know" He asked her. Mal looked at her surprised at what Jay just asked her. "Are you insane? Long live evil! You're mean! You're awful! You're bad news! Snap out of it!" She said trying to encourage Jay to stay evil. Jay just shrugged. "Thanks, Mal. I needed that" Jay smiled than walked away. Hugh called Jay over to him, he knew what Jay asked Mal and wanted to know what Mal said. "What she say?" He asked him when he walked over to him. "to stay nasty, and evil" Jay told his pirate friend. "yeah I knew she'd say that" Hugh said acting like that was the answer he was hoping to hear, he really wanted Mal to say she didn't think it was that bad here either. Jay then noticed some girls and walked over to them. Hugh rolled his eye's, well Jay hasn't changed, he thought to himself. Audrey was walking down the hall with the Ben when she noticed the VKs, she whispered to Ben about how much trouble they were causing, but Ben just said to give them a chance. Annoyed at what he thought Audrey walked off, which gave Mal the perfect opportunity to give Ben the love potion. "Hey bennyboo" Mal called to Ben with the cookie's they infused with love potion in her hand. Mal's call got Ben's attention and the attention of her friends, they knew her plan was in motion so they all shared smirks. Ben walked up to Mal and greeted her. Mal put on her best fake nice voice and fake smile and offered him a cookie. "No thank's, I don't eat before a big game" Ben said. Mal's friends started to panic, Jay looked at Mal and used his hand's to try and tell her to improvise. Carlos froze in panic. Hugh tensed and grabbed the table with his metal arm hard, denting it. Evie just stayed calm and believed that Mal would come up with something. One of Mal's great idea popped into her head. "No, yeah. I completely understand. 'Be careful of treats offered by kids of villains'" She said pretending to be upset. "No, it's not that" Ben said trying to not offend Mal. "No, I get it. You're cautious. That's smart. Oh, well, more for me, I guess" Mal said still pretending to be upset then she held a cookie close to her mouth about to take a bite. Just as planned Ben grabbed the cookie out of Mal's hand and took a big bite out of it. "see I totally trust you" Ben said with his mouthful. Mal just smiled at Ben and seeing her plan follow through, her friends slowly walked up to ben waiting for something to happen. Ben looked at Mal differently. "Mal have you always had those golden flecks in your eyes?" Ben asked as he looked lovingly at Mal. "How you feeling?" Jay asked Ben. "Like singing your name" Ben said to everyone's surprise, they were even more surprised when Ben started to loudly sing Mal's name, the quickly covered his mouth and laughed.

It was time for the big tourney game the fighting knights vs the Sherwood falcons, both teams had scored two points the game was very even and there was very little time left. Mal and Evie were sitting at the bleachers watching the game. Hugh, Jay and Carlos all sat on the bench. Hugh looked behind him and saw Melody standing in the stands, she smiled and waved at him, he did the same to her then looked back at the field with a wide smile. "what are you smiling at Hugh?" Carlos asked after noticing his smile. "oh, nothing" Hugh said. "It doesn't seem like nothing, I saw you talking to that mermaid girl" Jay said playfully with a smile. "Oh yeah, I noticed to, I'm sure you two will be happy together" Carlos joked. "Oh shut up both of you" Hugh said laughing. After a few minutes Coach called of two players then turned to Hugh and Jay. "You two, you're up" He said. They both shot up. "Coach, how about my buddy here?" Jay said getting Carlos on his feet. "Yeah, he's gotten better" Hugh said supporting his friend. "I don't know about that" Coach said. "And you said yourself a team is made up of a bunch of parts" Jay said. "Jay, I'm not that good" Carlos said nervously. "Well, he's kind of like my brain" Jay added ignoring Carlos. "Yeah we need him" Hugh said. "Alright fine get out there" Coach sighed. "Don't worry I got your back" Jay said. "Hugh do you have my front?" Carlos asked nervously. "Oh come on" Hugh laughed as he ran to join his team. "He's bringing that hothead Jay in from the Isle of the Lost, that raging pirate Hugh and that little guy Carlos can barely hold a shield" The commentator said as the boys ran on the field. It was clear that expectations for them were not high. A whistle blew and the game continued. Jay was the first to take the ball but was quickly swarmed by the falcons so he passed to Ben and Carlos blocks one of the falcons trying to intercept the pass. Nearly all the falcons run to Ben but High runs to them and starts defending Jay, but Hugh couldn't do it forever so Ben passes it back to Jay who takes it and runs towards the goal, he shoots but his shot is blocked by the goal keeper. The goalkeeper shoots the ball back out onto the field and Jay takes it. Hugh blocks an attack by one of the falcons trying to tackle Jay. Carlos is tackled and goes down, but Jay picks him up and Hugh runs up to them for defence. The three of them run through the kill zone, Hugh tackles some attackers from the front while they all doge cannon fire. They ran out of the kill zone and towards the falcons goal. Carlos ran in front of Jay, Carlos puts his shield up, and tells Jay to go up. Jay shoots the ball at Carlos' shield and Carlos sends the ball upward. Hugh ran towards the goalkeeper to distract him. Jay gets the ball passes the Ben and because of the distracted goalkeeper he scores. The three VKs look at each other astonished. The three of them hugged each other and cheered while Mal and Evie cheered them on from the stands. Then suddenly Ben takes the commentators microphone. "Can I have your attention, please? There's something I'd like to say. Give me an "M"!" He said then used his body to make an M. "Give me and 'A'" he said and made and A shape. "Give me and 'L'" He said once again making the shape of the letter he just said. "What's that spell?" "Mal" everyone said except for Mal "I love you Mal, did I mention that, give me a beat" Ben said then the band started to play music at Ben's request and the cheerleaders and tourney team started to dance. "Oh my god" Mal said embarrassed. "What was in that cookie?" Mal and Evie said together. Ben started to sing his love song to Mal everyone started to sing and dance along. Ben danced all the way up to Mal and he looked at her with love in his eyes. Then Audrey walked up to Ben and took the microphone out of Ben's hand. "Chad's my boyfriend now! And I'm going to the coronation with him. So I don't need your pity date" Audrey said shadily then kissed Chad. "Mal will you go to coronation with me?" Ben asked. "Yes" Mal said. "She said yes" Ben cheered, then he was told he needed to go back to the team. When he walked off Mal just smiled to herself, then she noticed Evie looked upset. "I feel really sorry for Audrey" Mal said. "You do?" Evie asked "Yeah, I feel like if she were talented like you, and she knew how to sew and knew beauty tips, that she wouldn't need a prince to make her feel better about herself" Mal said sincerely. "I guess I am kind of talented" said Evie "You are definitely gifted" said Mal "Thanks, M." Evie smiled. The girls then looked back to the field when they heard more cheering. They saw Jay being raised up by the rest of the team. "And there he is. Jay, the most valuable player. How do you like that?" The commentator said. Mal, Evie, Hugh and Carlos cheered on there friend in his moment of triumph. After a few minutes everyone started making there way back inside. Hugh noticed Evie walking back by herself while Ben was talking to Mal. "Evie" Hugh called as he jogged up to her. Evie stopped and waited for him. "I know you were interested in Chad and" Hugh said but Evie cut him off. "Mal already gave me the pep talk" Evie told him. "Oh, well in that case, what she said" He said with a laugh. "Thanks Hugh" Evie also said with a laugh. She looked over his shoulder. "I think you should be concerned about your own love life" She said looking at Melody who was walking towards them, obviously to tell Hugh well done. "I'll talk to you later" Evie said before leaving Hugh and Melody to talk.

Later on in the day Hugh was walking down the hall when he saw Mal looking distressed. "Hey Mal, what's wrong?" He asked his purple haired friend. "Nothing, I just need to find Evie" Mal told him. "Hey you can talk to me, we're friends" Hugh said. "Ben asked me on a date" she sighed. "Well, go on the date, trust me you might enjoy it" Hugh said optimistically, thinking about his time with Melody. Mal looked at Hugh and smiled, she could tell he was serious. "Yeah you might be right, thanks Hugh" she said "Anytime" Hugh said. "Stay Evil" Mal said as she walked away. "You too" said Hugh. Later on Hugh saw Mal walking towards the door behind Ben and she seemed happy. Hugh and Mal looked at each other, Hugh gave her a friendly smile and a thumbs up, Mal did the same. Hugh walked back to his dorm with a warm feeling inside.

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Parents day

Hugh, Jay and Carlos strolled down the hall to there down laughing and smiling. Evie popped her head out of her dorm room and saw here friends laughing like fools. "Guys! Come here" She called. The boys followed, entered Evie's room and sat down. "Where have you guy's been?" asked Evie. "We had a victory party, all the team and most of the school was there. Oh the food, God there was this circle thing called pizza, you've got to try it Evie" Jay said patting his stomach as he remembered it with glee. "How come you, Ben and Mal weren't there" Asked Carlos. Evie and Hugh smiled and exchanged a look. "Ben and Mal went on a date" Evie said ecstatic. "What?" Jay and Carlos both asked gladly surprised while Hugh just sat back in his chair and smirked. Carlos looked at Hugh confused. "You knew, didn't you?" He asked. "Yeah, I saw her when I was waking to the party, she looked kinda upset so I asked her what was going on and she told me. I really just told her to have fun" said Hugh. "Our Mal is on a date, I never thought I'd see the day" Evie chuckled. "Me either" Carlos said as he also chuckled. "That love potion works wonders" Jay said with a smile then his face dropped along with everyone else's. Although he didn't mean it, the mention of the love potion reminded them of why they were here and why Mal was on the date in the first place, they needed to steal the wand or the anger and wrath of there parents would be unrelenting. Suddenly the door slowly opened, and they saw a girl in a purple dress with lilac hair walk in with a warm smile on her face. Everyone perked up when Mal walked in. "Well how was it?" Evie asked as he walked over to her friend and put her arm around her shoulder. All of Mal's friends waited in anticipation for her to answer. She continued to smile as he answered "Great, we talked, and laughed and…" Then she stopped and her smile faded "And he's still in love with me so I'll definitely be sitting with him and the coronation so we can snatch the wand" Mal said deadpan. Her friends nodded solemnly. "This mission is important but, it was fun here" Carlos said with sorrow. Carlos' words echoed in the VKs minds. "Yeah. yeah it really was" Evie said smiling at the memories she made in Auradon. "I wouldn't have gone with anyone else" Hugh said looking happy, but it was obvious he was upset. "who else could've we gone with" Jay joked to hide his sadness. Everyone let out a soft, faint laugh. "Alright it's getting late and I gotta change, so we'll see each other tomorrow" Mal said sternly as she walked into the bathroom, when the door closed that's when she let her feeling show, she still didn't want to ruin her tough girl reputation.

The next day the five VK's sat in the remedial goodness 101 classroom excruciatingly bored. Then Fairly Godmother walked up to them, more cheerful that usually and spoke just as cheerful. "Children, excuse me. Um, as you know, uh, this Sunday is family day here at Auradon Prep. And because your parents can't be here due to, uh, distance, we've arranged for a special treat". She walked up to the top of the classroom and the VK's followed her. At the top of the class stood a large television screen, it's screen black. With the press of a button the screen sprung to life and showed Maleficent's face, the five VKs all took a small step back in fear. "I don't see anything, nor do I hear" she said confused as she tinkered with the machine. "Hang on my son taught me this" Captain Hook said as he picked up the remote. Cruella De Vil tutted. "Yeah, well my son taught me something too" She said as she yanked the remote away from Captain Hook, the beached captain and the former fashion designer wrestled for the remote. "Oh for the love of god, my son taught me this" Jafar said then he hit the television hard, luckily it worked. The screen in front of the disgraced villains on the Isle sprung to life, and the villains could finally see their children. "Evie, It's mommy. Oh! Look how beautiful. Oh, you know what they say, the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree" The Evil Queen said eagerly. Evie just smiled back uncomfortably. "Don't you mean the weeds?" Maleficent commented. "Who's the old bat" Cruella asked. "This is Fairy Godmother" said Mal. "Still doing tricks with eggplants?" Maleficent asked sarcastically. "I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage" Fairy Godmother said angered. "You really couldn't give Cinderella till one A.M.? I mean, really. What, the hamsters had to be back on their little wheels?" Maleficent taunted. "They were mice!" Fairy Godmother said before walking away from the screen to leave the children with their parents. "Hi Mom" Mal said as she and her four friends put on their best fake smiles. "Mal!" Maleficent said strongly with her booming voice. "I miss you" It was obvious she found it hard to say that and it was a lie. "You children are never far from our thoughts" Jafar backed up Maleficent's lie. "How long must mommy wait to see you?" Maleficent asked. "Um, there's a big coronation coming up. I think sometime probably after... that" Mal explained. "When?" Maleficent demanded. "Monday, 10 A.M." Mal said with a faint sense of fear in her voice. "Jay, how much have you scored?" Jafar asked his son. "I won a trophy" Jay said hopeful his Dad would say something positive. "You worked to get something" Jafar asked sarcastically before rolling his eyes. "Hugh, how many fights" Captain Hook asked. "I fought a shark and saved a princess" Hugh told his Dad. His Dad's face showed the faintest hint of pride for his son but he sulked with disappointment when he heard princess. "Only you could ruin a shark fight" Captain Hook said looking straight into Hugh's eyes. Hugh's fists clenched and his anger elevated. "I've never seen you fight one and come out with all your limbs" Hugh muttered under his breath. "What was that?" Captain Hook asked in annoyance, thankfully the conversation between the two pirates was ended when Cruella butted in. "Carlos, is that a dog? Oh, yes, yes, baby, I do understand. It would make the perfect size for earmuffs" Cruella laughed wickedly.

"He's the perfect size for a pet, this dog loves me, and I love him. And fyi, your dog is stuffed!" Carlos said raising his voice, everyone was surprised at what he just did. "Oh burn" Jafar laughed. "Oh go sell a toaster you two bit salesman" Cruella retorted. The Villains continued to bicker, unable to listen to anymore, their children turned off the screen. "I'm so sorry" Fairy Godmother apologized. "Thanks for the special treatment" said Jay. The five VKs walked out of the classroom. "M? What do you think our parents are gonna do to us. If we don't pull this off?" Evie asked worried. "I think they will be quietly disappointed in us, but ultimately... Proud of us for doing our best" said Mal. "Really" Carlos questioned. "No I think we are definitely goners"

Later that night the five VKs were in the boy's dorm revising their heist. "Okay, we all know what this looks like. So it'll be up on the dais under the beast's spell jar, and we'll be coming in from here. I will be in the very front. You all will be up in the balcony. Okay. Carlos?" said Mal. "Okay, so I'll find our limo, so we can break the barrier, and, uh, get back on the island with the wand" said Carlos. "Perfect. Evie?" Mal said pointing at the blue haired princess. "You will use this to take out the driver. Two sprays and he'll be out like a light" She said giving her a perfume bottle filled with a magic potion. Evie nodded seriously. "Hugh, you'll" Mal said before she was cut off. "I'll hotwire the Limo" Hugh said finishing her sentence. "Okay, and Jay you distract the guards" Mal told her beanie loving friend. The boys walked to there beds and Evie to the door, before she turned to walk Evie noticed a reverse love spell potion in Mal's notes. "M? You want to break Ben's love spell?" She asked confused. "Yeah. You know, for after. I don't... I've just been thinking, you know, when the villains finally do invade Auradon, and begin to loot and kick everyone out of their castles and imprison their leaders and destroy all that is good and beautiful, Ben still being in love with me just seems a little extra... cruel" Mal said with watery eyes. Before her friends could comfort her she left. In the middle of the night, all of Auradon was asleep, except for the five VKs, they couldn't resist since the big day was so close. Carlos looked at Dude and gave him a warm, loving hug. Jay looked at his MVP trophy and reminisced on the joy he felt playing tourney. Evie looked at her chemistry test and remembered what Doug had told her. Hugh put his earphones in listened to music on the MP3 player melody gave him. Mal was in the kitchen making the antilove potion, she used her own tear of pure sadness to make it.

It was Sunday, parent's day. The five VKs approached the festivities fashionably late, it was Evie's idea, thankfully they missed a sappy musical performance. Mal, Evie, Hugh, Jay and Carlos noticed a chocolate fountain, they had never seen anything like it, Evie and Mal were reasonable, they just took one chocolate covered strawberry and walked away, but Hugh, Jay and Carlos were sticking their fingers and tongues into the fountain, they were too excited. Ben noticed Mal and called her over to meet his parents. Mal walked off, Evie watched and supported from a far while the boys continued to indulge themselves in the chocolatey deliciousness. As Hugh continued to eat, Melody walked up to him. "Hey Hugh" Melody greeted him. Hugh turned around and licked his fingers clean, when he noticed it was Melody he took his finger out of his mouth and stood up straight. "Hey Melody" Hugh said a bit nervous. "There's someone I'd like you to meet, come on" She said and eagerly grabbed Hugh's wrist and pulled him away. Hugh and Melody walked up to a tall man with dark hair, black pants, a whit shirt and a woman who was wearing a lime dress with hints of purple, and she had rose red hair. "Mom, Dad, this is the boy who saved me from mad black fin" Melody introduced Hugh. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Ariel" she said as she extended her hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you I'm Hugh Hook" he said and shook Ariel's hand with his metal one. When Ariel and Eric heard Hugh's last name their faces dropped. "Hook? As in…." Eric said slowly. "The pirate" Melody said as she held Hugh metal hand, which surprised Hugh but he liked it. "Yeah, that's me" Hugh said with confidence. "Well thank you for saving our Mels" Ariel said. "Mels?" Said Hugh. "Yeah, it's a nickname" Melody explained. "You're not gonna start calling me that are you?". "Depends would you like it" Hugh asked with a caring smile. "Maybe" Melody said flirtatiously. "Hugh" Mal called him, Hugh looked back and say his friends calling him back. "I got to go" Hugh said as he walked over to his friends. "That's the boy who saved you?" Eric asked doubtfully. "Yeah he's…" Melody said before Ariel cut her off. "A pirate" she said angry. "Mom please" Said Melody. "You know what happened to my mother" said Ariel. "But Hugh's" Melody started but she stopped when she realized her parents weren't listening, they were just whispering to each other. "What?" Hugh asked his friends. "We're have lunch with Belle, Beast and Ben, but first we're playing croque. Come on" said Mal.

Carlos was running and playing with Dude, Evie was talking to Doug, Hugh, Jay and Ben were playing croque, Mal was standing and felt warm inside watching her friends have fun, then and old lady walked up to her. "You know, Hugh, you don't need to hold your mallet like a Warhammer" Ben chuckled. Hugh looked down and realized he was. "Sorry, just reflexes" Hugh laughed it off. Then suddenly they all heard a loud voice say 'you' everyone looked, it was coming from the old woman Mal was talking to, everyone rushed over, the VKs standing behind Mal, the Auradonians standing behind Queen Leah. "Queen Leah, It's okay. Maleficent is still on the island. This is her daughter, Mal. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?" Ben asked. "A chance to what, Ben? Destroy us? Come on. You remember, don't you? The poison apples. And the spells. Spells. My daughter... Was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse. So her first words, her first steps, I missed it all! You mustn't trust her" Queen Leah said enraged. "I'm sorry" Mal said quietly, but then Chad stood in between Mal and Queen Leah. "Stay away from her" Chad demanded. "Don't do this Chad" said Ben. "What? They were raised by their parents, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids? Huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way, okay?" Chad said loudly so everyone would hear him. "Shut up Chad" Carlos said angerly, after he stood up to his mother yesterday, he wasn't afraid of anyone. "You stole another girl's boyfriend" Chad said to Mal. "You're a coward" He said to Carlos. "You enjoy stealing" He pointed at Jay. "You're a cutthroat pirate who enjoys hurting people" He said looking at Hugh. Then he looked straight at Evie. "And you, you're nothing but a gold digger and a cheat" Chad said then looked back at the crowd smugly. The VKs blood boiled, their hands clenched into fists and their eyes staring at Chad. "Magic Mirror, in my hand who's the biggest jerk in the land" Evie said then she raised her mirror at Chad showing him his reflection. Chad, shrugged Evie's comment off and pushed her mirror away, causing Evie to fall. Carlos helped her up, Jay grabbed Chad by the collar, Hugh raised his mallet and was about to hit him with it but Ben and other students held him back. Mal just stood there looking into Queen Leah's eyes, terrifying the queen. Evie got up and sprayed Chad with the potion Mal gave her to knock out the driver. Once chad was unconscious, the five VKs stormed off. They found an empty bench and sat there in silence trying to process what just happened, then Ben walked up to them. "Hey, guys. How is everyone? Yeah? Hey, listen. Forget about it. All right? It was nothing. Forget about it. Let it go. Tomorrow, after the coronation, I promise everything will be okay.I have to go. I'll see you guys later" Said Ben, none of them so much as batted him an eye. Melody saw them sitting there and she walked towards them but then one of her cousins grabbed her and walked her to a different bench, Hugh noticed and all he could do was grip the bench hard and bit his lip. Doug walked up to Evie and tried to reconcile but Chad called him away and Evie held back a few tears. Jane and Audrey walked past talking loudly so Mal would hear. "How long does she think that's gonna last? Mal is just the bad girl infatuation" Audrey sneered. "Yeah. I mean, he's never gonna make a villain a queen" Jane laughed mockingly. With the flick pf her finger and the whisper of a spell, Mal undid the magic that changed Jane's hair turning it back to normal. All the girl screamed shocked and looked at her disgusted, Jane was so embarrassed she ran off. "There's a lot more where that game" Mal said sternly. "Excuse me, who do you think you are?" Audrey said offended. "Try me" Mal said, then she flipped through her headset and her four friends took a step closer. They terrified the students and they ran away. Mal turned back to her friends. "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow, let's grab that wand and blow this Popsicle stand" said dominantly. The five VKs walked of side by side with grave looks on their faces, evil looks.

**Thanks for reading please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Coronation

The day had finally arrived, planning, and cunning had finally brought them here, coronation day. The five friends were silent, there nervous and confliction was raging on the inside but only showed slightly on the outside. From the crowd, Evie, Hugh Jay and Carlos watched Mal ride to the cathedral with Ben in her carriage. Mal and Ben waved at all those attending the coronation, when Mal spotted her friends she nodded determined, her friends nodded back. Mal's friends noticed her give Ben a muffin.

"The anti-love spell" Evie said under her breath.

They saw Ben take a great bite from it and the all inhaled and held they're breath for a moment. After watching them talk for a minute they saw Ben slip a ring on Mal's finger and kiss her hand. Her and all her friends couldn't help but smile.

"Come on, we should head inside" said Jay.

As the four make their way inside the cathedral, Carlos is watching Snow White report on Ben and Mal entering. Snow White was talking about who designed Ben's suit and when she was about to say who made Mal's dress she looked at a card and paused for a minute before talking confused.

"Evie, someone named Evie"

Evie smiled wider that she'd ever smiled before when she heard Snow White tell all of Auradon that she designed Mal's dress. Her friends all congratulated her as they walked in, they were extremely happy for her. When the entered the giant doors of the cathedral and stood at the balcony, all their enjoyment left them and they looked around trying not to look nervous, and they were failing.

Ben walked into the cathedral; all eyes were on him. Evie, Hugh, Jay and Carlos looked at him from the balcony, then they looked at each other nervously. Mal sat by the alter, she looked at the wand, thinking about what to do, her mother was no doubt cursing her out back on the isle. Fairy Godmother started the coronation ceremony, the VKs still sat there, knowing they needed to act but hesitating, then suddenly, the wand was grabbed from Fairy Godmothers hand, and it let of a blast out of the cathedral. After the wand shot off it's blast, Evie, Jay, Hugh and Carlos ran from the balcony to join Mal. Mal stood there, cautious at Jane, holding the magic wand. She waved it around wildly ranting about how no one would make her beautiful. Mal ran towards Jane from behind and grabbed the wand, after a small scuffle, Mal miraculously pried the wand from Jane unscathed. Mal held the wand pointing it at everyone around her then her four friends ran towards her and stood behind her. Now everyone looked at the five VKs with looks of fear, anger and disappointment.

"Mal, give me the wand" Ben said holding out his hand.

"Stand back" Mal said seriously. Ben took a step closer only to result in Mal shouting at him.

"Ben I said stand back"

"Come on, revenge time" Jay said, he was desperate to leave.

"Do you really want to do this?" Ben asked.

"We don't have a choice Ben, your parents…" Mal said starting to get teary eyed before Ben interrupted her.

"Our parents made thier choice. Now you make yours" he said, Mal lowered the wand, Ben's words got to here, it made her think.

"I think I want to be good" she said.

"You are good" Ben told her.

"How do you know that" Mal shouted, her and her friends were very conflicted.

"Because I'm listening to my heart" Ben said desperately trying to get Mal to understand.

"I want to listen to my heart too" Mal said honestly. She then turned to look at her four friends.

"And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents" She said strongly. Then she looked at Jay.

"I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy" She told the thief with a smile. Then she looked at Hugh.

"Hugh, you don't need to fight all the time to make you happy, I can tell your happy with Melody and fighting to protect" She told the one-armed pirate. He couldn't help but smile slightly because he knew she was right. Mal then moved on to Carlos.

"And you, scratching dude's belly makes you happy. Who would've thought?" Mal told the white-haired tech prodigy, with a soft caring laugh, Carlos laughed similarly. Finally, she looked at Evie.

"And Evie you do not have to play dumb to get a guy. You are so smart" She told her blue-haired best friend. Evie's eyes watered at Mal's sweet words.

"And I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school. And be with Ben. Because Ben makes me really happy" Mal said shedding a few tears of joy and holding up the ring Ben gifted her. Then she looked back at her friends.

"Us being friends makes me really happy. Not destroying things. I choose good, you guys" Mal spoke with sincerity. She made a fist and raised it in front of her, signalling for her friends to join her if they agree. None of them moved for a moment, which made Mal panic.

"I choose good" Jay finally spoke then put his fist next to Mal's.

"I choose good" Evie joined in and put her fist with Mal and Jay's.

"Good" Hugh said with compassion for his friends, then put his metal hand with his friends. Then they all looked at Carlos.

"So, just to be clear, we don't have to be worried about how really mad our parents will be? Because they're gonna be really, really mad" Carlos chuckled.

"Your parents can't reach you here" Ben told him.

"Then I choose good" Carlos said as he finally planted his fist with the others. The five friends all looked at each other and laughed and smiled at each other, shedding some tears of joy. Then suddenly a cloud of lime green smoke burst through the cathedral window. Then it laid in between Ben and the VKs, and formed into a person, Maleficent.

"I'm back" she called mockingly.

"Go away mother" Mal said fed up with her mother. Maleficent just laughed

"She's funny. You're very funny. Here. Wand me. Chop chop". Mal ignored her mother and threw the wand to Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother started a spell but Maleficent beat her to it, she cast a spell freezing everyone but her and the VKs in place. Maleficent started to look at Beast, Belle and Fairy Godmother and made offensive jokes about them making her cackle, then she grabbed the wand from Fairy Godmother.

"Where shall we begin? I know. Why don't we start by getting rid of this?" Maleficent said then raised the wand and pulled the ring Ben gave her off Mal's finger and putting it on the wand.

"Perfect fit" She taunted. "Falling in love is weak, and ridiculous, it's not what you want"

"You don't know what I want! Mom, have you ever once asked me what I want? I'm not you!" Mal retorted.

"Oh, obviously. I've had years and years and years and years of practice being evil. You'll get there." Maleficent said.

"No, I will not. And I really wish that you had never gotten there yourself. Love is not weak or ridiculous. It's actually really amazing." Mal told Maleficent. Hearing her daughter say that made angry.

"I know one thing, young lady. You have no room for love in your life" Maleficent said sternly. Mal raised out her open hand and attempted to cast a spell.

"Now I command wand to my hand" she said strongly, and the wand flew out of Maleficents hand and into Mal's. The five VKs looked at the wand now in Mal's hand in shock.

"I can't believe that worked" Mal mumbled, she was saying what everyone was thinking.

Maleficent began to rage at the VKs cursing at them under her breath, then she suddenly screamed at them.

"Give me the wand". Hugh then leaned closer to Mal

"Hang on Mal, we can do this" he said.

"Yeah, maybe good really is more powerful than evil" Carlos said backing Hugh up.

"Oh, please! You're killing me" Maleficent said to Carlos before barking at him, trying to scare him. It worked, Carlos took a step back, but that was when Dude ran up to Maleficent and pounced at her. He jumped on her, but she just tossed her aside. Hugh took the opportunity to charge at Maleficent but she noticed and froze Hugh in place.

"It's better than a hook" Maleficent chuckled while admiring Hugh's metal arm. Maleficent unfroze Hugh and pushed him back. Jay ran towards Maleficent to help Hugh, he grabbed Maleficent's sceptre but she didn't move.

"Gaston should be jealous" she said as she admired his muscles. Then she knocked him to the floor.

"You will all regret this" Maleficent said with nothing but anger in her voice. She surrounded herself with green smoke and she began to transform. When the smoke cleared a giant purple dragon stared at the VKs. Jay was the closed to her, so she chased her. Jay ran down the aisle and hid behind a pillar. Maleficent knew he was there, she slowly moved around the pillar to snap her massive jaw at him when she felt something hit her from behind. She turned around and saw Hugh with his metal arm raised and his hand open. He had shot a pellet at her, it didn't scratch her, but it got the attention away from Jay. Hugh ran away like he'd never run before. Evie stepped in front of him with her magic mirror held high.

"Magic mirror shine your bright light" She said, then her mirror shined bright like a star in Maleficent's eyes momentarily blinding her. Mal stood in front of her four friends and stared at her mother.

"Leave my friends alone! This is between you and me, mother." She yelled as her eyes started to glow emerald green.

"The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before five hearts as one" She chanted. Mal continued to chant and stare into her mother's eyes. Then to everyone's shock Maleficent shrieked and was once again surrounded by smoke. Thankfully Fairy Godmother was unfrozen. The five VKs ran to where Maleficent stood.

"What happened?" Evie asked

"I don't know" Mal said

"Is everyone okay?" Hugh asked. They all said yes which calmed his nerves. The five VKs and stared at the ground, where Maleficent should be standing and all they saw was a small purple lizard, they looked at Maleficent confused.

"Did you do that?" Jay asked.

"She shrank to the size of the love in her heart. That's why It's so itty-bitty" Fairy Godmother told them as she walked up to them.

"Is she gonna be like that forever?" Mal asked concerned for her mother, despite everything.

"Well, forever is a long time. You learned to love. So can she." Fairy Godmother told Mal. Mal then handed Fairy Godmother her wand. Then Fairy Godmother took Mal's ring off the wand and handed it to her.

"You all get and A in goodness class" She said with a wide smile.

"I love you guys" Hugh spurted out, they all said they love each other too, and shared a hug. Then Fairy Godmother waved her wand and said her catchphrase.

"Bibbidi-bobiddi-boo" She said happily and loudly. Every one was unfrozen and continued the action they were stuck in the middle of. Ben roared and ran towards Maleficent was standing. But Mal stopped him and laughed.

"We kinda got this all wrapped up here" She said. Ben laughed embarrassed.

"Next time, I rescue you, okay?" He said.

"yeah. Let's not let there be a next time, okay?" Mal joked. She then excused herself to go talk to Fairy Godmother about Jane.

"Hey Hugh" Melody called from the crowd. Hugh looked at her and smiled. "Nice job". Hugh smiled even wider.

"Thanks, Mels" Hugh said with a soft chuckle. Melody chuckled back and they looked at each other sweetly while Ariel and Eric smiled for her daughter's happiness. Hugh went back to his friends and they all wrapped there arms around each other and began to smile and laugh.

"Let's get this party started" Jay laughed. The five VKs and Ben all began to sing and then threw their hands in the air. Later that night all the students danced, sang and celebrated. Mal danced with Ben. Evie with Doug, Hugh with Melody, Carlos with Jane and Jay with Audrey all though he would have preferred to dance with Lonnie. They were all enjoying the didn't have a care in the world. They didn't even think about the rival's they left on the Isle, or the family members, or in Hugh's case both wrapped into one.

**Thanks, so much for reading this, please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it and Hugh. I will write another story like this about Hugh in descendants 2, but I don't know if I should do it as a new story or continue it in chapters of this story. But I digress thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7: Trouble lurks

Mal was as usual swarmed by reporters, people told her she'd get use to it and it's just a normal thing about dating the king. But after six months she still hasn't gotten used to it and it didn't feel normal. She began to daydream of her and her friends in Auradon but they're back to their evil ways, there causing mayhem and feeding the AKs apples that make them evil. A part of Mal wishes this was happening in real life. She snapped out of her daydream when a reporter asked her about her mother being a lizard, she didn't answer, she was to overwhelmed. Ben noticed Mal from a distance and went over to help his girlfriend. Ben stood next to Mal and tried to shoo the reporters off, but they just started asking him questions. Fairy Godmother walked in front of the royal couple and escorted the reporters away.

"Don't pay any attention to them" Ben said with kingly charm

"Well, that's a lot easier said than done, right?" Mal chuckled happy the reporters were gone

"You know, maybe we should do something. We should go somewhere. Get away" Ben suggested, then he put his hand over his mouth, and looked surprised.

"I have a council meeting, I'm so late" He said.

Mal was about to tell him it's fine but she stopped when she felt some one grab her wrist. She turned around and saw her blue haired best friend Evie.

"If we don't do a fitting for your gown right this minute, you'll be dancing in your bathrobe, okay?" She said before saying hello to Ben and dragging Mal away to her dorm.

Mal stood in her and Evie's room watching television while Evie was fitting her gown for cotillion. Evie tightened the gown much to Mal's discomfort.

"Okay E, I can't breath in this thing" She said.

"Well you can breath after cotillion" Evie said to focused on her work to look up.

"Well, I sincerely doubt that. I have at least 20 more events directly behind it, and I can't even remember what a single one of them is" Mal sighed exhausted. Evie took a step back to admire her work, Mal looked beautiful. Mal decided to ask her friend the burning question that was lingering in her mind. She took a deep breath and asked

"Do you ever think about what we'd be doing if we were back on the Isle right now?"

Evie giggled. Then she noticed Mal was on television.

"Ah. Look who's on TV" she said as she pulled Mal in front of the it.

The news was doing a piece on Mal, it talked about all the royals she'd met, all the events she's been to and how everyone didn't think Mal and Ben would last, which hurt Mal. It then mentioned the royal cotillion, that reminded Mal of a speech she needed to quickly learn. She sat on her bed and took out her spell book from her dressing table. She flicked through the pages until she found the fast reading spell.

"Read it fast at lightning speed. Remember everything I need" She said quietly to herself.

She then picked up a book to see if it worked, it did. She flipped through the book fully understanding what was written in it. Evie noticed her and was disappointed.

"I know Mal's secret to fitting in, and Ben wouldn't like it one bit. Haven't you guys had enough secrets between the two of you already?" She asked.

"Evie, you remember what I was like before I started using my spell book. I mean, I was a complete disaster" Mal responded

"Well, personally, as your best friend, I strongly believe that this spell book belongs in the museum, along with my mirror" Evie said as she took the spell book away from Mal. She pouted and gave Evie puppy dog eyes so she'd give it back. It didn't work.

"Hugh get's to keep his arm" Mal argued. Evie just looked at her formally purple haired friend surprised at the argument she just said.

"That's because he needs it, without it he'd have one arm. Plus, he took all the weapons out of it" Evie said.

Mal decided to ask the burning question again to get a better answer.

"You don't ever miss running wild and just breaking all the rules?"

"Lying, stealing and fighting?" Evie asked as a joke.

"Yeah" Mal smiled hoping Evie thought the same.

"No" Evie chuckled.

Evie's answer made Mal sulk. Evie lifted her off the bed and walked her towards the window, Mal knew a speech was coming.

"M, why would we? Look at where we are. We're in Auradon! And we're Auradon girls now. this is the land of opportunity. We can be whatever we want to be here. So, please, let's just leave the past in the past, okay?" Evie said with wonder and care in her voice. Mal wasn't listening, she couldn't stop thinking about the Isle.

The next morning, the five VKs walked outside on campus in their new cheery moods, except for Mal. All the girl Jay passed said hello to him, he was giving them all flirty hellos back.

"Why do you torture them? Just pick someone to take to Cotillion already" Carlos said, wondering why he was always so flirty.

"I'm going solo. That way, I can dance with all of them" Jay said with a cocky smile.

"Oh yeah, Jay the lady's man, the biggest flirt from the Isle" Hugh joked. All the VKs but Mal laughed.

"Um, Jay... if you were gonna ask someone, what's the best way to go?" Carlos asked nervously. Jay put his hand on Carlos shoulder and looked at him with a smirk.

"Listen, all you got to do... is look like me" Jay said before laughing at his own joke.

"Hugh, you got any better advice?" Carlos asked his pirate friend.

"If I'm being honest, I don't really know why me and Melody work so well. Have you tried saving her from a shark?" Hugh casually joked. Carlos just groaned.

Then the girl he was so worried about walked up to him. Carlos' nervousness showed blatantly on his face.

"Hi" He said

"Hey" Jane greeted back.

Carlos tried to man himself up and ask Jane to cotillion.

"I was wondering, if you" He paused, he was to worried to ask. He started talking so he tried to come up with something to say.

"The carrot cake last night?" He added.

"I had the pumkin pie" Jane said casually.

"Oh cool, yeah, that's great, yeah" Carlos rambled on

"We need to save him" Hugh whispered to Jay. Jay walked behind Carlos grabbed his shoulders and guided him away from Jane

"Smooth" He whispered.

The three boys walked away, just when Lonnie and Melody walked up to Evie and Mal. Jay noticed Hugh's girlfriend and wondered why he's not turning around to talk to her.

"Hugh why are you walking away from Melody?" he asked.

"Because, two days ago she was telling me about her family and her hobbies from when she was younger. Then she asked me about my family and my childhood and the arm, I can't answer those questions I'll scare her away" Hugh explained he sounded as worried as Carlos.

"Hugh it'll be fine, we all have bad pasts" Carlos told him

"Yeah. But I'm the only one with a brother" Hugh said then he clenched his metallic fist in anger when he thought about his family.

On the Isle of the lost, Hugh's older brother, Harry Hook was walking to Ursula's fish and chip shop, his local hangout. He was knocking things out of people's hands and shooting them intimidating looks. Before he swung open the doors to the chip shop, he noticed a woman fishing, he hung the strings the fish were attached to on his hook and walked into the shop. He took of his scabbard and put it in the sword rack. As he walked to the table all his crew members were sitting he shoved the fish he stole into one of the waitress', she took it so she could but it in the gruel. Harry pushed a member of the crew out of his way and walked across the table to the other side to sit with his friend Gil, the brawny son of Gaston. Then the captain of the crew came out of the kitchen holding a tray of food. Uma the Daughter of Ursula tossed the tray onto the table. All the hungry pirates instantly grabbed any food they could. Uma picked up a piece of food and threw it at the television. It was showing Mal and she hated it. She realized that no one else threw something at the television.

"Hello" she said, referring to what she just did.

All the pirates did as there captain ordered and threw food at the television. Harry walked up close to the screen when a picture of Mal's four friends from the Isle popped up, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Hugh. Harry restrained himself from slashing the screen with his hook when he looked at his little brother.

"I would love to wipe the smiles off their faces. Know what I mean?" He said as he returned to the table.

"Gil! You want to quit choking down yolks and get with the program?" Uma asked her blonde friend who was the only one who didn't throw something.

Gil quickly swallowed the piece of boiled egg in his mouth "Yeah, what they said" he said with pieces of egg still in his mouth.

"That little traitor, who left us in the dirt" Uma said loudly to her crew to rile them up.

"Who turned her back on evil" Harry said backing up Uma's statement on Mal, but he was really talking about Hugh.

"Who said you weren't big or bad enough to be in her gang" Gil added trying to talk ill of Mal. Everyone just stared at the blonde, he felt confused.

"Back when we were kids. Come on, you guys remember. She called her Shrimpy, and the name just kind of... stuck" He said getting more scared as Uma continued to look him dead in the eyes intermittingly.

"Harry, I know you agree with me, you want to get rid of your brother just like I do Mal" Uma said will sliding her finger across her throat.

"I kinda miss Hugh" Gil said, he didn't realize he said that out loud at first, he only realized it when Harry pressed his hook against his neck.

"Don't say his name" he said. Gil just nodded. Uma was still thinking about Mal.

"That snooty little witch, who grabbed everything she wanted and left me nothing"

"No, she left you that sandbox, and then she said that you could have the shrimp—" Gil said before Uma cut him off by slamming her hands on the table.

"I need you to stop talking" she said to Gil.

"Look, we have her turf now. They can stay in Bore-adon" Harry told his captain.

"Harry, that's her turf now! And I want it, too. We should not be getting her leftovers. Son of Hook, son of Gaston, and me, most of all, daughter of Ursula! What's my name?" Uma said holding her two friends.

"What's my name?" She asked the hook wearing pirate. Harry got down on one knee and took of his hat.

"Uma" he said softly. Then Uma looked at her muscular blonde.

"What's my name?"

"Uma" He said,

"What's my name, what's my name?" The young sea witch sung. All the pirates shouted their captains' names. They danced aggressively around the shop singing praise of Uma. They stopped when Ursula, screamed at them to be quiet.

"It's fine. It's fine. 'Cause when I get my chance to rain down the evil on Auradon, I will take it! They're gonna forget that girl and remember the name—" Uma said proudly before Gil interrupted.

"Shrimpy" He screamed, when he realized he was the only one who said that, he got very nervous. Uma looked at Harry and gestured to Gil. Harry smiled at him, then kicked him out of the chip shop. When Gil tried to walk back in Harry threatened him with his hook. Gil could take on Harry in a fist fight, he was even stronger than his father. But he didn't like fighting his friends so he sat outside the shop and waited to be let back in.


	8. Chapter 8: Starting to fall apart

The second last class of the day had just ended, Mal dashed to her locker too get the books she needed for her next class so when it ended, she could get straight to practice being a lady of the court. She looked at the picture of her and Ben from family day. That day was a bad memory but the picture of her and Ben was too nice to not hang up. She smiled at Ben in the picture, then she sighed feeling exhausted. She closed her locker, and where the picture was now stood the real Ben smiling at his girlfriend. They greeted each other affectionately.

"I have a little surprise for you" Ben told her.

Mal looked at her surprised "Really? That's like every day now"

"every other day. The even dates. Because you're even more perfect than I thought" Ben flirted.

"That's me, I am perfect" She joked.

"Come on let me spoil you, you didn't have a lot growing up" Ben said then covered her eyes and walked her to her surprise. Ben pulled his hands away and Mal looked at her new purple scooter. Mal smiled ecstatic.

"I had Hugh make it, so you know the craftsmanship's good. Do you like it?" Ben asked.

"Does an ogre like cheese puffs? It's amazing. It's purple" she smiled "I didn't get you anything"

"You're taking me on a picnic with all my favourite foods remember" Said Ben.

"That's Thursday" Mal said

"It is Thursday" Ben corrected her.

"No it's not" Mal said sure she was right.

Ben took out his phone to show her the date. Mal's face dropped when she saw the date, and she began to fill with panic.

"I knew that, I was just testing you, I just have one more thing to go bake, and then I am all yours" She lied.

"Mal if you forgot…" Ben said but Mal wasn't listening.

"No just be there" She said before speed walking off.

"What about class?" Ben asked.

"Multitask" Said Mal.

"She dabbles" Ben laughed. Mal repeated.

"You're the best" Ben called.

"That's me" His girlfriend called back.

* * *

Chad had final entered the amphitheatre, after his fitting for the cotillion. Hugh, Jay and Carlos were all chatting, When Jay noticed him, he did his job as captain and started training.

"Alright pair up, I know were down a man so Jimmy, Tyrone, you both go for Hugh, he can take it" Jay winked and smiled at his pirate friends before getting into position. The put on their helmets, saluted, then began. Jay and Carlos paired off. Jay was much better than Carlos but that didn't mean Carlos was bad, Carlos nearly tagged Jay twice but Jay kept parrying his thrusts. Jay constructively criticized his teammates, he didn't nee much focus on Carlos. Hugh parried and blocked all attacks coming from Tyrone and Jimmy. Jimmy thrusted at Hugh, but Hugh parried and spun, landing on his knee. Tyrone and Jimmy but slashed downwards at Hugh, he held his sword horizontally blocking their attacks. Hugh rolled behind Tyrone and tagged him on the back eliminating him. Jimmy slashed high at Hugh; Hugh tossed his sword from his metal right one to his normal left one. Hugh grabbed Jimmy's sword by the blade with his metallic arm, yanked it out of his grip and tagged him with his own sword. Hugh then noticed Jay sparring fiercely with some one he didn't recognize. Like everyone else Hugh watched and cheered on the captain of the fencing team. After a lengthy fight full of flips, slashed and strikes, the stranger took Jay's sword, they twirled it around with lots of style, Jay hit the handle of the sword knocking it out of the strangers' hand and he grabbed it. He rested the sword on his shoulder, signalling that the duel ended in a tie. The stranger took their mask off, and to everyone's surprise, it was Lonnie.

"Not Bad" Jay complimented.

"You should put me on the team" Lonnie said.

Jay shrugged and considered it. But his considering was cut short, when Chad ran inbetween the two and started ranting about how Lonnie Can't join because the rules say the team must be comprised of a captain and eight men. Everyone rolled their eyes at Chad's rambling.

"Yeah but you're down a man, since Ben left to do all that king stuff" Lonnie argued.

"Exactly, down a man" Chad said smugly.

"I'm sorry Lonnie. Coach trusts me. I'm not gonna stay captain if I just throw out the rule book" Jay apologized, he wanted her on the team but there didn't seem to be away around it.

"If my Mother thought that way, she would've lost the war" Lonnie said sternly before walking away. Jay dismissed the team, so they all left.

"Don't beat yourself up man, it's not your fault" Hugh told his friend.

"It doesn't seem that way" Jay sighed "Where's Carlos?"

"Oh he's trying to talk to Jane. Speaking of which I got to talk to Melody, see you" Hugh said before walking away to his girlfriend.

"Hey steel sailor" Melody greeted Hugh.

"Hi" He greeted back.

"That was great training, well done" She complimented, "If you ask me you should be the captain"

Hugh chuckled "I couldn't be the captain, the way my Dad trained me was too brutal, that's the only way I know how to train and train others, and coach told me I couldn't train people like that" Hugh explained.

"I know he was terrible for training you like that but, do you think you'd be as good a fighter as you are without it" Melody asked

"I could've trained harder" Hugh said rubbing his metal arm, he couldn't help but remember losing the arm because he didn't train and was beaten.

"I still don't understand how that arm works" She said when she noticed Hugh rubbing it "at least you told me the truth you weren't born that way"

Hugh began to panic, he knew it was right to tell her that he lied about it when he first met, but he was to afraid to tell her any more, and it seemed like she wanted to know more, she'd think his life was even worse than she thought and she'd get afraid and leave.

* * *

After a while of question dodging Hugh and Melody went back to their rooms. When Hugh walked to his door he noticed Chad walking away from his room with a grin. Chad didn't notice Hugh, and the pirates metal shoulder bumped into Chad's, the price recoiled with surprise. Hugh noticed Chad drop a key, he picked it up to give it to Chad when he realised the key was the same shape as his.

"This is my key" Hugh said angry.

"I just needed to use your printer it's the best I've ever seen" Chad rushed his explanation.

"Chad it work so well, because Carlos designed it and I built it, we offered to make you one, but you said that your Auradon ones are better, so we proved you wrong, now live with that decision" Hugh said then walked away into his room. Carlos was sitting on his bed trying to cover Dude's mouth.

"Chad had a key to our room" Hugh told his white-haired friend.

"He had another one?" Dude asked.

When he heard Dude talk, his eyes widened, and his jaw fell open.

"Did he just…" Hugh said slowly then Carlos cut him off. "Yes"

The two friends and the dog just looked at each other in awkward silence.

"So how did it go with Jane?" Hugh broke the silence.

* * *

Hugh was walking back to his dorm from the forge holding a new sword he just made, when he saw Ben looking distressed.

"Hey Ben, you okay, how did the date go?" Hugh asked

"Fine, fine" Ben said without stopping.

"Where's Mal?" Hugh asked the King. Ben didn't answer he just kept walking. Hugh looked at the king with suspicion, and worry for his purple haired friend.

* * *

On the Isle, Harry, Uma and Gil all sat on barrels on the quarterdeck of their ship, the lost revenge. They were still talking about revenge, and Gil was getting bored of it. He did want revenge but he didn't have a rival like Harry or Uma to talk about like they did.

"Right, I'm going to Curl up and Dye to get our money from that Dizzy lass" Harry said as he got up.

"That's what she gets for having her shop on our turf" Uma snickered.

"Mal's turf" Gil said quietly to himself

"What?" Uma asked. Gil had to think of a lie quickly and for once he thought of something believable.

"I said; Harry, before you go, you want to play punchies?" He asked.

"Sure" Harry said and stood infront of Gil.

Gil stood up, Harry punched Gil in the arm, and Gil punched Harry in the arm back much harder than Harry, but he didn't realize, he couldn't help but punch so hard. They both gradually started hitting harder, then Uma hit both of them in the arm hard. Both boys rubbed where Uma hit them and looked at her.

"I win" She chirped. "You've got me in the mood for a fight, come on we're sparring" She said before drawing her sword.

"Alright but after I'm getting that money" Harry said also drawing his sword.

Gil just smiled and picked up his sword that he set on the barrel next to him. It may not seem like it but these three were having fun with each other.

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review. **


	9. Chapter 9: Family reunion

Hugh, Jay and Carlos we're all sitting on their beds, very bored. They weren't having a real conversation, just small talk. They all began to wonder why they were so bored, then Carlos realized why.

"Guy, have any of you seen Mal recently?" He asked.

The boys looked at each other and realized they hadn't.

"She's probably just busy doing royal stuff" said Jay.

"I don't know, she usually say's goodnight even when she's busy" Hugh said as he began to worry slightly.

The other boys realized Hugh was right and also began to worry for their friends. Jay was about to get up and look for Mal when someone knocked on their door.

"Come in" Carlos said.

The door slowly opened and their blue haired fashion designer walked in with a large frown.

"Are you alright?" Jay asked concerned.

Evie sighed before answering, "Mal's gone back to the Isle"

The boys shock was evident by the looks on their faces.

"Her and Ben had a fight, he blames himself so he's going to apologize" Said Evie.

Hugh's temper started to rise; he saw Ben earlier looking distressed, now he realized it was about Mal, he should've known and talked to Mal.

"We needed to go now" Carlos said sounding determined but not determined enough to hide his fear for the Isle.

"Yeah, it's way to dangerous there now, we need to make sure she's alright" Jay said distressed, then he put on his beanie, a telltale sign he was ready to leave.

"Okay, put on more Isle style clothes to blend in and meet me and Ben at the limo in ten minutes" Evie said.

"We're going to find her" Hugh reassured his friends, they all nodded before getting their things. Hugh took his best sword out of its case and attached it to his belt.

Mal walked into Lady Tremaines Curl up and Dye hair stylist, to see a special girl who could help her. She saw Dizzy, as usually, sweeping. Dizzy turned around and noticed Mal, when she saw her face lit up.

"Mal! Is Evie back too?" She asked barley able to contain her excitement.

"As if" Mal giggled "I forgot you guys don't open till midnight. The place looks good. So, what's the deal. You get any customers?"

"Just the odd witch here and there" Dizzy replied.

"Hey Dizzy, you did Evie right?" Mal asked.

"Yup, I came up with the little braids" Dizzy said proud of her work.

"Well what would you do with me?"

Dizzy took a long look at Mal's hair and nails "The washed-out blonde with purple tips? The best of no worlds. You can't see where your face ends and your hair begins! Oh, what is this, "Bored to Death Pink"? Hmm. How far can I go?"

"The works, whatever makes me feel like me" Mal said, then sat down in a chair. Dizzy eagerly took out a comically large pair of scissors and got to work. When Dizzy finally finished, Mal looked into the dirty mirror. Dizzy had given her bangs, and dyed it a lighter purple that usual.

"There I am" Mal said cheerily. Then handed Dizzy the money she owed her.

"For me?" Dizzy asked surprised.

"Yeah, you've earned it" Mal said.

Dizzy cheerly walked over to put the money in the register, but Harry stood in the door way with his hand extended.

"Fork it over you little runt" He demanded. Dizzy reluctantly handed him the money.

"And the rest" Harry added, Dizzy took all the money out of the register and gave it to the pirate. Harry jokingly thanked Dizzy before turning his back to her to leave.

"You still running errands for Uma or do you actually get to keep what you steal?" Mal asked tauntingly.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks when he heard that familiar voice. He turned around and smiled at the daughter of Maleficent.

"Well, well, well, what a nice surprise" he said as he walked closer to Mal.

Mal didn't flinch, she wasn't intimidated by him "Hi Harry" She said casually."

"Just wait until Uma hears your back" Harry said with a wicked grin, eager to see how Uma will react to this news "She's never going to give you your old turf back"

Mal shrugged at Harry's statement "That's okay, because I will be taking it back"

"Is Hugh here with you? It's been a long time, and brother's should be reunited" Harry asked with an evil chuckle.

"Why do you aske? You miss him kicking your ass?" Mal insulted.

Harry got annoyed at that comment. "I could hurt you, you know" He said as he brushed his hook through her hair. Mal grabbed Harry's wrist, startling him.

"Not without permission I bet" she said.

She took the gum out of her mouth and stuck it to the end of the hook. Harry took a step back, bit the gum off his hook, and walked out, knocking over a shelf full of product as he left, Mal just rolled her eyes.

"Great, more cleaning" Dizzy said annoyed. Mal looked at the girl, she had forgotten she was even there.

The four remaining VKs and Ben parked the Limo under the pier in the old garage. The all flooded out of the Limo.

"Ben, Hugh help me with the tarp" Carlos said as he picked up the tarp.

Hugh, Ben and Carlos covered the Limo with the tarp making sure no bit was uncovered.

"It's so weird to be back" Evie thought out loud as a chill run down her spine.

"We'll be in and out" Jay reassured her.

Ben noticed an old large tunnel, he looked down it curiously. "Hey what's down here?" He asked.

Hugh rushed towards him "Trust me you don't want to know" He said as he escorted him away from it.

"Hey guys, keep it chill alright. Last thing we want is for our parents to know we're here" Carlos said. They all nodded gravely.

The VKs and the king walked down the ally ways to where the thought Mal could be. Their old hideout. Hugh kept looking over his shoulder, his flesh hand on his sword handle and his metal one balled into a fist ready for a fight.

"Hey, you okay?" Evie asked concerned after noticing how he was acting.

"Yeah, yeah. It's just, It's been a while, and I don't know who we're going to run into" He said his guard still up.

"We'll be gone before he knows you're here" Evie said putting her hand on his shoulder to sooth him, she knew exactly who he was preparing to see.

The kept walking to the hideout, Evie was walking behind everyone, a bad mistake. A small child ran up to her, reached his hand into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. Evie reacted quickly and grabbed the child's wrist tightly so he couldn't get away. When they heard the commotion Hugh, Jay and Carlos readied themselves for a fight. When they saw that it was just a child, they just looked at him sadly.

"Just take it" Evie said as she let go of the boy.

Seeing that little boy reminded the four about their childhoods, and that they were no different at his age. Evie noticed Ben had wandered off, she shook his head in annoyance. Ben walked down to a large opening with a few stands, there only one person there leaning against a pole. Ben looked around at the Isle, he noticed that man, smiled at him and reached his hand out for a handshake. The man just stood up straight and growled at Ben, giving him a scare. Evie saw Ben and ran up to him then pulled him away from the man while the boys intimidated the man enough to walk off.

"Ben stop" Evie said like a mother to a disobedient child.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because this isn't a parade, it's the Isle" she said.

"You either slouch or strut" Carlod told him.

"Keep your hands in your pockets unless you're stealing" said Jay

"Act like everyone wants to hit you, because they do" said Hugh.

"And never ever smile" Evie added.

"Okay thanks" Ben said.

"Stop with the thanks, and drop the please too" Evie said sharply. "Just, chill"

The four VKs sang and danced to Ben about how he needs to act on the Isle. They had a lot of fun embracing some of their dark side after so vey long. They were enjoying this so much that they danced all they way down the ally to an egg stand. The four VKs stopped but Ben kept dancing. He wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into a muscular, blonde man, who just tool a few eggs.

"Hey" Gil said, but he didn't sound angry. He looked up at Ben and looked a little confused. "I know you"

Ben panicked, he looked down to avoid Gil seeing his face. "No I don't know you either man" he said in a deeper voice.

"Yeah you do, come on man, really? I'll give you a hint, my Dad is quick, slick, and his neck…" Gil paused and pointed at his neck gesturing to the resemblance, "Is incredibly thick, come on" Gil stopped when he saw a poster of Ben behind the real Ben. He looked at the poster than Ben three time before he pieced it together.

"Oh you're king Ben!" He said surprised.

"I don't think so" Ben said before him and the VKs ran off.

"Yeah you are, and your Carlos, Jay, Evie, and Hugh, hey guys" Gil called after them. Gil just stood there for a second before and idea popped in his head.

"Oh, Uma's gonna love this" He cheered as he raced off the go tell his captain.

The VKs and the king finally walked up to the old hideout where they're sure Mal would be. Jay picked up a rock, threw it at the 'watch out for flying rocks' sign knocking it back, triggering the gate to open. Hugh smiled, he forgot about making that and felt proud that he was able to do it with Isle scraps.

"All the way up?" Ben asked nervously. Jay nodded.

Ben walked up the stair to talk to his girlfriend, while the VKs stayed outside as lookouts. Ben pleaded and begged Mal to come back buts she wouldn't. Feeling defeated, Ben left.

"Where's Mal?" Evie asked when she heard Ben coming down the stairs.

"She's not coming" Ben said, his voice full of sorrow, before he walked off.

"What?" The VK's asked shocked. "I'll talk to her" Evie said. She walked up to the talk tube.

"Mal? It's Evie, let me just talk to you for one second" She said desperately.

"Go away" Mal shouted at her. They all felt so upset they didn't talk at first.

"Let's just give her some time" Jay said trying to cheer everyone up.

"Guys. Where's Ben?" Carlos said worried. He looked down an ally where he thought Ben was, but no one was there. Hugh, Jay and Evie stood beside Carlos and looked down the ally to see nothing. They all called Ben's name, but no one answered. Evie noticed a figure walking towards them in the darkness.

"Ben don't scare us like that" Evie said relieved to see what she thought was Ben.

"Don't scare you? But that's my specialty" Harry said with a wide smile as he stood out of the shadows, he chuckled, finding it funny that they thought he was Ben.

Evie, Jay and Carlos looked at Harry sternly, Hugh looked at him with rage.

"You?" He said gritting his teeth.

"Aye, me" Harry smiled.

"What did you do with Ben?" Jay asked.

"Oh, we nicked him, yeah. And if you want to see him again have Mal come to the chip shop alone, Uma wants a little visit" said Harry.

"So, you're still Uma's errand boy" Hugh insulted

"First mate Hughy. And you're still using a tin can as an arm" Harry retorted.

Hugh wanted to throw a punch at Harry, he balled his fists, but Evie put her hand on his shoulder signaling for him not to do it.

"You can come to the chip shop too, Hugh, Uma wants a visit from Mal, why don't you visit me. We'll just stay away from Uma and Mal. What do you say?" Harry asked his younger brother.

"I'll be there" Hugh said determined.

"Just you. I mean, Jay has lost his touch" Harry said. Jay jerked forward to grab Harry, but Evie pulled him back. "And Carlos is still afraid of dogs" Harry added, then yapped like a dog at the white-haired boy to scare him. Harry walked off, whistling. Evie, Jay and Carlos walked away to talk to Mal. Hugh stayed in place, watching Harry walk away, he was filled with anger and was think about how's he'd get his revenge on him.

"Hugh, come on" Carlos called.

Hugh punched a wall as hard as he could to release his rage, he left a large crack in the stone wall. Then followed his friends to Mal.

"If you guys hadn't brought Ben here, this never would've happened" Mal continued to scold her friends, she was almost as angry as Hugh.

"He was going to come with or without us, we just wanted to protect him" Evie said apologetically.

"Yeah and we completely blew it" Carlos complained disappointed that they let Ben get captured.

"I knew something like this would happen" Hugh grunted as he slammed his metal fist on a table.

"Okay! So what are we going to do about it?" Jay asked sick of the moping.

"We?" Mal asked like Jay was joking. "We, are not doing anything, this is between Uma and me, and she's a punk, and guess what no I have to get him" Mal said annoyed

"Mal you need us" Evie pleaded.

"She said to come alone" Mal said firmly.

"Come on" Jay pleaded as well.

"She's right she said to come alone" Carlos agreed with Mal.

"Uma did. But Harry didn't" Hugh said as he stood up. "Mal, it's not just between you and Uma. That's my brother who took Ben, it's also between Harry and I, you know how long we've been at each other and what he did to me. I'm fighting my family to protect my family" Hugh said determinedly.

"Okay, I can't stop you from coming" Said Mal "Let's go"

"We'll be right here when you get back" Jay said as Mal and Hugh left.

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review, it's always appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10: The past haunts

Mal and Hugh left their old hideout and walked side by side to Ursula's fish and chip shop, in firm silence. The residents of the Isle who recognized them took one look at the steely, determined look on their faces and ran out of their way, not wanting to face the wrath of the pirate and the sorceress. Mal was doing her best to remain come, she knew her confrontation with Uma will be much more vocal than the Hook brothers, so she couldn't let her anger make her forget about the witty comments she was going to make to Uma. Hugh on the other hand, either didn't care about not showing his rage or he was just to angry to tell. Mal noticed his clenched jaw, narrow brow and his hand on the hilt of his sword. She knew her concern for Hugh would distract her from her talk with Uma, so she decided to say something to get the worry out off her mind.

"You alright"? She asked.

"I'll be fine, once this is done" Hugh not looking at Mal.

"Hugh, I know this is hard on you after what he did and that he's your brother and all. But I'm here if anything happens. I'll always be there for you pirate" Mal said sweetly.

Mal's words broke Hugh out of his overly focused anger. He couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Mal" he said.

Mal and Hugh continued to walk to the Chip shop.

* * *

The chip shop was in sight. The two friends nodded at each other and went their separate ways. Mal burst through the doors while Hugh stayed outside on the walkway that led to the chip shop.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming" Harry laughed.

Hugh looked up and saw his brother leaning against the railing of the balcony above the chip shop.

"I wouldn't miss this for a full fleet of brigs" Hugh said as he walked to the start of the walk way that led to the balcony.

The two brothers stood at opposite ends of the walkway and stared each other down. Gil, who was accompanying Harry, leaned against the railing beside Harry.

"Hi Hugh" Gil said waving, breaking the tension.

"Hi Gil" Hugh greeted.

Harry glared at Gil, annoyed he interrupted the brothers, their fights would always start after a stare down.

"Sorry, I just haven't seen him in a while, and you know, he was always pretty nice when I talked to him before" said Gil.

"Thanks Gil" Hugh smiled, knowing Harry was annoyed.

"No he's not" Harry said through his teeth "You remember what I told you about him, how he betrayed me"

"No I didn't you stubborn fool" Hugh retorted.

"Actually, I don't remember what you said" Gil admitted.

Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around Gil's shoulders, "Well then let me tell you" Harry grinned, "When we were just wee boys, Hugh and I were a dynamic duo. We would fight together, steal together and disappoint our Dad together. Then one day after a long day off causing mayhem, I went home, and Hugh went to go fetch some scrap metal for his flimsy swords. I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs to get something too drink. Then I heard the door open, and Hugh walked in. My Dad who was passed out on the couch, reeking of booze, heard Hugh, woke up and talked to Hugh. He grabbed Hugh's arm when he passed, then he said 'Listen hear you, I'm going to tell you this, since that other creature is around to hear. You are my favourite and best crew member, you remember that forever, that other lad is rubbish'" Harry quoted his Dad imitating his voice then side eyed Hugh "So he betrayed me, we agreed to not care about what Dads thinks of us and just stay looking out for each other, but Hugh obviously went behind my back and impressed him otherwise he wouldn't have called Hugh his favourite"

The two brothers stared at each other when Harry finished talking, Gil felt a little awkward. "Bummer" He said.

"Don't listen to that Gil, it's not the full story" Hugh said "Harry ran out when he our Dad say the word favourite, but Dad wasn't done talking. He called me Smee, he was so drunk that he thought that I was Mr Smee, he never said I was his favourite and he never would"

"That's a lie" Harry snapped.

"I'm not done" Hugh said "Then the next morning I couldn't find Harry anywhere I thought it was weird but I didn't question it much so, I went do the old forge to make a new sword, after a while Harry walked in, I turned around greeted him, then I noticed he was holding a sword, and he attacked me. I grabbed a sword and we fought for so long, the room was covered in blood and sweat. Then I pushed Harry, and he stumbled back into the main support beam, the roof above me collapsed, I fell to the ground and a giant piece of debris fell on my arm and crushed it. I was in agony, I begged for Harry to help me, but he just looked at me and walked away. I was going to bleed out if I didn't get the debris off my arm, but it was too heavy, so I twisted and turned and pulled away from my arm and severed it off to save myself. I had to stick my stump in hot coal to cauterize it so I wouldn't bleed out. I walked out of the forge then collapsed. When I woke up, someone helped me they stopped the bleeding, and told me they did that because now I owe him and would have to work for him. I was still full of hatred so, I beat the man half to death, and stole his plans for prosthetic arms and spent a year building it myself. Harry joined Uma's crew while I joined Mal's gang, I knew if I ever saw Harry again, I would kill him. I was planning my revenge and was about to find him when I got brought to Auradon" Hugh said, talking about his arm made Hugh feel some bad phantom pains in his arm.

Gil knew he shouldn't, but his eyes watered after hearing the strory "I'm sorry Hugh" he said softly.

"Don't apologize Gil, he deserved it" Harry said furiously.

Gil just stood there silent, he realized he should stop talking, he wanted to keep talking but he knew he would just keep getting silenced by Harry, so he took a few steps back and looked at the two brothers staring and listened to them talking.

"Enough dwelling on the past, it's obvious Bore-adon made you even softer" Harry said.

"I've had fun there and fought less, that's true, but I was thinking about this family reunion the entire time" said Hugh.

"Yeah, and you're still going to lose" Harry insulted.

"I don't think so. And tell me, are you still pinning after Uma?" Hugh responded

"Enough of this" Harry said clearly angry at Hugh's comment.

Harry starts walking towards Hugh reaching for his sword. Hugh did the same, his boots hitting on the wooded walkway hard, letting out a laud thump with every step. The brothers were inches away from each other, they cocked back their swords but stopped when they heard their names called by two familiar voices. They looked to the fish shop door, and say Uma leaning against the doorway with a smug smirk and Mal standing away from Uma with her arms crossed and a grave look on her face.

"Come on Hugh, we gotta go" Mal said averting her eyes.

Hugh stayed silent, distressed about how Mal was acting.

"Let him scamper off Harry, the plan worked" Uma said full of pride.

Harry began to chuckle "Oh brilliant"

"Nice to see you again Uma, still a glorified waitress" said Hugh.

"I'm a captain now Hugh. Something you'll never be, I mean seriously, a son of Captain Hook isn't even in a pirate crew" Uma laughed.

Hugh couldn't think of anything else to say, he just walked off with Mal, pushing a by standing pirate who was laughing at him trough a wooden railing.

"What happened?" Hugh asked Mal who seemed extremely zoned out.

"I'll tell you back at the hideout" Mal sighed.

* * *

Mal an Hugh walked into the hide out and as soon as Evie, Jay and Carlos noyiced them, they shot up and bombarded them with questions. Mal stayed silent at first so they stopped asking her questions and moved on to Hugh.

"So, what did you do with Harry?" Jay asked as him, Evie and Carlos looked at him concerned.

"He's fine, for now" Hugh said calmly. "Now Mal, What happened with Uma, what was she talking about when she told Harry the plan worked?"

"Alright take a seat and I'll tell you" She said.

The four VKs all reluctantly sat down. Jay sprawled down on the coach. Carlos sat on a chair backwards, resting his arm on the back. Hugh sat on the end of the table with his arms crossed his normal arm resting on his metal one. Evie sat down on the arm of the couch. Mal stood in front of her four closest friends and took a deep breath.

"We need to give Uma the wand to get Ben back"

The four VKs all reacted shocked. Evie stood up and started pacing between the boys.

"We can't just give Uma the wand and destroy Auradon" She said sounding stressed.

"Yeah but if Uma doesn't get the wand then Ben is toast guys" Carlos said stumped.

"Right so we're gonna give Uma, of all people the wand" said Jay.

"It's a loose, loose situation" Hugh sighed.

The four VKs started to argue and speak over one another. Mal however, started to think of a plan that would save Ben and keep the wand away from Uma. Then she remembered Chad earlier sneaking into the boys dorm to use the 3d printer, that gave her an idea.

"Wait guys" she said abruptly, the VKs all looked at her "Your 3d printer

"A phony wand" Said Carlos.

"and the second Uma tests it she'll know its fake" Said Evie, she was being quite a pessimist, which was very out of character for her.

"Well then we'll get Ben out really fast, we'll need some kind of diversion" said Mal.

"Smoke bombs" Jay said suddnely as the idea popped into his mind.

"That's perfect I'll get the chemical's I need from Lady Tremaine's Place" said Evie.

"Yeah but there are a lot more pirates than there are of us, we can't distract them all. We will have to fight our way out a bit" said Hugh.

"Well don't you have a stash of swords here?" Jay asked

"Yeah, but I'll use the ones I made in Auradon, they're better" Said Hugh.

"Perfect" Said Evie, then she walked up to Mal and started admiring her hair "Oh and sick hair by the way, Evil Stepmom seriously stepped up her game"

"Okay, you want to know something, Dizzy did it" Mal smiled.

"Little Dizzy? Shut up" Evie said impressed.

The two girls continued to talk about Mal's new hair, much to the boys dismay. They showed no signs of stopping, so the three each said something to get their attention. They girls heard the boys, and stopped talking.

"Right, boys, meet us at pirates bay, no later than noon" Mal said "And guys loosing, not an option, because we're rotten…"

"To the core" They five VKs said simultaneously.


	11. Chapter 11: A Hooks hatred

**Firstly, I want to say I'm sorry this took so long to go up, I'll explain why at the end. Until then enjoy.**

Jay, Carlos and Hugh all exited the Limo, and walked into Auradon Prep as quiet as they could, they would look very suspicious if anyone saw them getting out of the Limo.

"Hugh, are you alright?" Carlos asked Hugh concerned, he hadn't said a word since they got into the Limo, and he had the same angry look on his face the entire way to the school.

"I'll be fine once I bet Harry" Hugh responded.

Carlos and Jay shared a worried look, they hadn't seen Hugh like this in a while. They wanted to help but they knew it would be useless, it's very difficult to get Hugh out of his anger, unless you're a certain mermaid. The boys walked down the hall to their dorm. The second Dude saw his owner, he ran towards him with glee. Carlos picked up Dude and gave him a tight hug.

"Sorry I was gone so long boy, Ben got captured and that complicated things" he said.

Jay looked down the hall and noticed their door open. The boys looked at each other confused as they walked to their room. They stood in the doorway, when they saw what was inside they rolled their eyes and sighed in annoyance. Chad was once again using their 3d printer.

"You've got to be kidding me" Carlos said sounding very angry.

Chad turned around and faced the VKs who's room he was invading. "I knocked" he said awkwardly.

Carlos held out his hand with a stern look. Chad reluctantly took the key to their room out of his pocket and gave it to Carlos.

"What is that?" Jay asked looking at what was in the 3d printer.

"Oh, that's a Chad action figure" Chad said the picked it up and held it close to the three boys. "Well, minus the head"

"Oh cool, let me see" Hugh said with fake cheer, before grabbing out of Chads loose grip. He easily snapped it in two "There now you have two"

"Murderer" Chad said looking at the broken toy as if it was a real person.

Carlos pushed Chad out of the way and started 3d printing the wand. Chad was looking over Carlos' shoulder and saw him start the printing.

"Why are you guys making a replica of the wand?" He asked. Unbeknownst to anyone in the room, Lonnie was walking past the open door, and overheard them mention the wand. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she started eavesdropping.

The boys couldn't think of a good lie, they just let out "Ums" and "Uhs"

"Ben's been captured" Dude blurted out.

The dog's words shocked everyone who heard them.

"I was stalling" Carlos told Dude annoyed.

"I thought you forgot" he argued back

"What?" Chad said. "And wait, Dude can talk?"

"Don't tell anyone, Ben's life depends on it" Jay said affirmatively.

When Lonnie heard about the risk Ben was in, she left to go get her best sword.

"Okay. But if something bad were to happen, who do you think would be next in line for king?" Chad asked smugly, referring to himself.

"Is it just me or is that in really bad taste" Jay said dismayed at Chad's statement.

Hugh grabbed the Chad by the collar of his shirt, luckily for Chad he was being gentle, and escorted him out of his room and slammed the door on him when he was mid-sentence.

"Thank you" Carlos and Jay said.

They started the 3d printing process and stood there, waiting.

"I forgot how long it takes" Jay complained.

"I'm going to get some swords to bring" Hugh said before leaving

* * *

Hugh entered the workshop, where he kept all the swords he made. He looked at them all for a while, "Which one of these is the sharpest" he thought. Hugh grabbed the sharpest and strongest swords, he could find, put them in a bag, and slung it over his shoulder. He left the workshop and walked through the halls alone, still thinking of what he will do to his brother when he see's him. As he walked, he caught a glimpse of himself in one of the mirrors in the hall that, a certain daughter of a sleepy queen insisted be put up so she didn't have to go to the bathroom all the time to look at herself. Hugh looked at his reflection and was appalled at what he saw. The angry expression, the balled fists, the many weapons he was carrying, he had turned back into his old self. He was no longer angry at Harry; he was angry at himself for embracing his old rage because of Harry. "This isn't right, this isn't what I learned in Auradon, I learned to let my rage go, that's what I should have done but I didn't, this is why Melody would hate your past" he thought to himself. Suddenly, he heard the very girl he was talking about from beyond the corner. Melody was walking down the hall to her dorm, with her dorm mate. Hugh stayed silent; he didn't want her to see her like this.

"How are things going with Hugh?" her Dorm mate asked.

Hugh bit his lip in anticipation, for Melody to saw how bad their relationship was.

"Actually, really good" Melody said cheerily.

After hearing that, Hugh was struck with confusing and shock.

"He hasn't told me much about his life on the Isle or his childhood" Melody said "most people would find it hard to get to know someone who kept that stuff to themselves but, I get it. He grew up on the gruesome Isle of the lost, he's the son of the most feared pirate, It's totally normal that he doesn't want to talk about it. I just keep asking him, because I want him to know he can trust me, and my opinion on him wouldn't change if he told me. I mean, I love him"

Hugh felt a tear slide down his check and a smile linger on his face. He wanted to run out there and kiss Melody, but Ben needed him, the kiss would have to wait until Ben was safe. When he heard the door to Melody's room close, Hugh walked back to his dorm, prepared to face his brother with a different approach. When Hugh walked into his room and saw his two friends asleep, and the fake wand was finished. He woke his friends up, and they took the fake wand and headed back to the limo.

"I want to come" Dude said before they left

"No, you stay here" Carlos said with authority.

When they were outside, they pumped into Doug. Carlos quickly hid the fake wand behind his back.

"Hey guy's have you seen Evie?" the son of a dwarf asked.

"Uh, she went camping" Jay said quickly, then instantly regretted what he said, he knew that lie was unbelievable.

"Evie went camping. Evie as in I want to live in a castle sleeping on the ground with no place to plug in a hair dryer" Doug said with skepticism.

"You know how spontaneous she is" Carlos said with a fake smile.

"Yeah, one minute she's all strutting down a runway, the next setting a campfire by lighting hair extensions on fire" Hugh said backing up his friends lies.

The three VKs backed away with fake laughs, thankfully Doug wasn't persistent and left. When they turned around, they saw Lonnie standing in front of them with a strict look.

"I'm coming with you guys" she said.

"What, we don't need you with a sword at the waffle hut" Jay said. He knew that was a bad lie by the way Carlos and Hugh looked at him.

"You're going to the Isle to rescue Ben. Look it's either you bring me or, I'll tell fairy god mother" Lonnie said.

The boys didn't say anything, they just sighed defeated and signalled for Lonnie to follow them. Lonnie did just that with much excitement.

* * *

Hugh, Jay, Carlos and Lonnie, pulled up on the Isle where they decided to meet with Mal and Evie. The girls were a bit nervous about this fight. When they saw Hugh, Jay and Carlos exit the limo, their nerves were calmed slightly. When they saw Lonnie exit they were shocked. Evie didn't saw anything when she saw the daughter of Mulan, she was too surprised to speak.

"Lonnie?" Mal said.

"HI. I made them bring me" Lonnie said, explaining her arrival.

Jay covered the limo with the tarp, while Hugh and Carlos got the swords out of the trunk. When they opened the trunk, they saw a familiar face.

"Great. A stow away" Hugh said, annoyed Dude the dog managed to sneak on the Isle,

"You were supposed to stay" Carlos scolded his dog.

"I got worried for you" Dude said.

Carlos near instantly forgave Dude after he said that. He knew how to tug at Carlos' heart strings. Now the five VKs and Lonnie stood in a circle in silence for a few seconds, they were all nervous for this fight. Carlos was the first to speak.

"Here's the wand" He passed the wand to Mal.

"Wow. It's uncanny" She smiled optimistically. "Let's go"

The friends waked down to pirate's bay, grave expressions on their faces and holding their hidden weapons tight. They approached Uma's ship, the lost revenge, Gil spotted them from the crows nest and announced their arrival with glee, the pirate crew were dancing around psychotically, trying to intimidate the VKs.

"Welcome!" Harry shouted excited for this fight.

"Finally," Uma said with delight.

Harry eyed his brother as he walked towards the ship with a grin, he expected him to be staring back at Harry with rage and fury, but Hugh only glanced at him once, calm and unfazed. Uma and Mal got into a lyrical spat. Both insulting each other cruelly. The VKs and the pirate crew joining in once or twice, challenging each other to put their swords up, and fight. The fight hit its peak when Mal walked towards Uma, the wand in her hand and anger in her eyes. She only stopped when Ben called her name. He begged her not to fight Uma and tried to persuade Uma to stop this fight and come to Auradon. Uma being herself refused and her and her crew continued to diss and taunt Mal and her friends. The verbal argument ended, now the VKs and the pirates stared each other down, trying to be intimidating. Mal reached out her hand to give the wand to Uma.

"Hold up" Uma said suddenly, "I want to see it work first, and nothing to big or Ben is fish bait" when she said that Harry grabbed Hugh by the collar and held him over the water.

Mal turned around to her friends nervously, she had no idea what to do, her friends just looked back at her just as nervously.

"We're dead" Carlos whispered.

"Yup" Hugh agreed.

"shush It'll be fine" Evie said.

"No it won't" Jay added.

"Are you guys always this pessimistic?" Lonnie asked

Then in the corner of her eye, Mal noticed Dude walk up on an upper landing. Seeing him gave Mal an idea, for once she was thankful Dude flunked obedience class. She waved the wand at Dude and spoke.

"Although it sounds absurd, turn you're bark into a word"

Dude didn't say anything, Uma and her crew got even more suspicious.

"Talk dog" Mal whispered.

"Does this vest make me look fat?" Dude said.

Uma was shocked when she heard the canine talk, her crew cheered when they realized they had the real wand.

"Give me the wand" Uma demanded.

"Give me Ben" Mal shouted.

"Harry. Bring him here" Uma said.

"I never get to have any fun" Harry mumbled as he walked Ben to Uma. When he walked over to Uma Gil was passing on a message from Gaston for Belle and Beast. Mal and Uma counted down from three, the second they said one, they passed each other what they wanted. Mal and all her friends rushed away and prepared for the situation to escalate. Uma raised the wand in the air as her crew surrounded her.

"By the power of the sea tare it down and set us free" She shouted.

Nothing happened, Uma pulled the wand close to her and examined it, she noticed a crack in it, then she snapped it in two over her knee. She started to rage, it was a fake, everyone knows the real wand can only be broken by magic.

"You do not get to win every time" Uma screamed "Get them"

As soon as Uma said that the VKs took out their sling shots and smoke bombs and fired them at the large clusters of pirates. Some of them were so badly blinded by the smoke they stumbled and fell of the ship, that evened the odds a bit. Everyone paired off with someone. Hugh of course paired off with Harry. The two brothers circled each other like vultures, their swords were gripped tightly in their hand

"What's going on with you Hughy? You're not yourself, trouble in paradise?" Harry teased.

"No" Hugh said calmly "I'm just not going around like a raging bull"

"So Auradon did make you soft" Harry scoffed.

"No, it made me stronger. Because I knew something now" Hugh said before a pause. He looked directly into Harry's eyes; Harry felt a sudden ounce of fear at how serious Hugh was being

"You may be a part of my past, but you won't be a part of my future" Hugh finished.

Harry felt rage overcome him and spun toward his brother and slash down wards, Hugh stepped to the side and blocked Harry's strike. Harry tried to counter by striking Hugh in the stomach with his hook. Hugh grabbed the hook with his normal left hand, Harry's push was nearly strong enough to power through Hugh's block, but it wasn't. Hugh pulled Harry's hook to the left causing Harry to spin around, but he kept his balance and stayed on his two feet, then quickly turned back to face him. Just in time to see Hugh swing his sword low at Harry's shins, but he jumped over the sword and countered with an overhead downward slash. Hugh blocked it kneeling on one knee. Harry kicked Hugh in the chest hard enough to knock him on his back. Harry tried to stab Hugh, but Hugh rolled out of the way, leaving Harry's sword stuck in the wooden plank. Hugh shot back up on his two feet, elbowing Harry in the ribs with his metal arm. Harry released his sword from the wood and slashed his hook at Harry. Hugh dodged the slash then trusted his sword at his brother. Harry parried the sword to the left then tried to slash upwards, but Hugh used the momentum of Harry's parry, to change the movement of his sword upwards to block Harry's strike. Harry tried to punch Hugh with his hook but Hugh took his metal arm off his sword handle and caught Harry's hook under his armpit. The hook was now stuck between Hugh's steel arm and his ribs. Hugh headbutted Harry knocking him back and making his nose drip a few drops of blood. Harry ran at Hugh, jumped on the railings of the docks, slashed down with his sword and punched with his hook. Hugh was only able to block the sword, Harry's hook hit him across the jaw. Hugh spit out a small splash of blood. The two brothers continued to slash, strike, stab, parry, deflect, dodge, punch and kick at each other, grunting after every action with exhaustion. Sweet and blood jumped off their bodies when they made sudden movements. After a few dodges, Harry seemed to get the upper hand. Hugh was leaning against the railing, Harry pushing his sword against Hugh, holding his sword sideways with his weaker left hand while his metal hand held Harry's hook hand. Harry started to giggle, he was sure he would finally finish this fight, but suddenly, Hugh screamed an adrenaline powered scream. Hugh took Harry's hook and stuck it in the wooden railing. Then he got the top of Harry's sword in his metallic hand, and with the remaining strength he could muster, snapped it. Harry just stared at his broken sword in shock. Hugh took this opportunity to kick Harry in the knee knocking him onto his good knee. Hugh, pressed his sword against his brothers neck. When Harry felt the cold steel against his skin, he inhaled and closed his eyes, preparing for what Hugh would do. Then Harry felt the feel of the sword leave his neck, and he heard Hugh whisper "No" under his breath to himself. Harry didn't know how to process what just happened. Then he saw Hugh grab his hook and hold it over the water. Harry shot up and held out his hand, he was upset Hugh would through away his hook, especially since he knows why he wears it. Hugh dropped it into the water, intentionally close enough for Harry to get it while keeping him occupied. Harry instantly jumped into the water as the Hook dropped. Hugh ran to join the rest of his friends.

* * *

The VKs ran to the exist tunnel, not bothering to finish the fights, they improvised to just knocking and pushing people out of their way. As he ran Hugh heard something run up behind him. Hugh swiftly turned around and blocked a sword strike.

"Hey Hugh" Gil said strangely cheery for a man in a battle.

Hugh couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at Gil's constant innocents. "Hi" Hugh said.

Gil then uppercut Hugh very hard, knocking him against a railing. "Innocent by VK standards" Hugh thought to himself, before getting back up sweeping Gil's leg and pushing him into a few barrels. Hugh didn't know why, but he felt a bit bad for doing that, but he kept running to the exit. Jay and Lonnie were the first two through. Carlos tried to follow but was blocked by a pirate. That pirate blocking the exit lead to a block up, Carlos fought that pirate, Evie fought another, Mal fought Uma, and Ben fought the injured Harry. Hugh wasn't fighting at that moment, he then noticed Mal, struggling with Uma, so he rushed over to help his friend. He knocked Uma's sword away from Mal with his own.

"Back off Hugh. Stick with your own rival" Uma said enraged.

After she said that Mal pushed her into Harry. This gave Evie to perfect time to throw the last remaining smoke bomb. She threw it at the ground in front of the pirates, blinding them. The VKs ran over the bridge and through the tunnel, once everyone was past, Hugh punched the faulty bridge with his metal arm, causing it to collapse. Mal and Hugh stared back at their enemies. Mal gave Uma a cheeky chuckle before leaving, while Hugh looked at his brother with no emotion or remorse, before leaving.

* * *

The five VKs and the two AKs now sat in the Limo as it drives off the Isle. Unbeknownst to her, Mal had left something very important behind. Jay drove while talking to Lonnie, Carlos comforts Dude who was very worried if his owner would make it back to Auradon, Hugh held his wounds to relief some pain while Evie kept asking to look at them to see if he was okay, Hugh kept insisting he was fine, and he would be after a few painkillers. The former royal couple Ben and Mal sat in silence.

"I'm really sorry, that things didn't go the way you wanted them too" Ben broke the silence.

"I mean, as long as you're safe" Mal replied.

"Well at least I got to see the Isle. There my people too, Uma helped me see that" Ben said sounding upset.

"Ben, Uma captured you" Mal said seriously.

"She's an angry girl with a bad plan. That's not so different from you when you first came to Auradon Mal" Ben said.

Mal's mouth stayed agape, astonished at what Ben had said too her.

"Awkward" This time, it was Dude who was breaking the silence.

"Dude just because you can talk doesn't mean you should" Carlos whispered to his pooch.

**Again, I'm sorry for how long it took me to go up, school has just been extremely busy recently. But regardless, please tell me what you thought of this chapter, it's always appreciated, and thank you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12: What does our future hold?

**Very important author's notice at the end of this chapter, please read it.**

The five VKs and two AKs existed the Limo after they parked it outside the campus grounds. They walked on the grass in awkward silence.

"I'll bring these swords back to the gym" Lonnie said as she walked off.

Ben tried to talk to Mal, but she kept brushing him off. Jane came up to Ben with usual cheer.

"Ben. There you are. The cotillion tonight" She called "Look, this is the stained-glass window for Mal. Isn't it beautiful, she's going to love it" Jane whispered.

Ben leaned to Mal. "Do you want to cancel?" He said.

"You know what I can come back" Jane said then tried to turn around.

"No, it's fine" Ben said to her. Then went back to Mal "Do whatever you need to do" He said then walked off with Jane.

"We need to talk" Evie said as he took Mal and walked to their room.

"No" A voice called from behind them.

They turned around to see Carlos looking at them sternly, while Hugh and Jay looked at him just as confused as the girls.

"No?" Evie asked confused.

"You guys are always going off in a huddle, whispering your girl talk or whatever. And Jay, Hugh and I are sick of it" Carlos said.

"I'm not" Jay blurted out.

"I kinda am" Hugh said.

Carlos continued, "We're your family too, we've been through a lot, together, we're not stopping that now. Everyone sit"

With that he sat down and his four friends did the same, the snow haired boys words got to them. Carlos just looked at them sheepishly.

"I don't know how to start girl talk" He said

Jay shrugged, "What up?"

Everyone let out a faint laugh at Jay. Everyone but Mal, who finally spoke.

"Well, I'm a mess, I'm such a mess" She sighed. Her voice began to break and eyes watered "I mean, six months ago, I was, you know, I was stealing candy from babies. But now everyone wants me to be this lady of the court and I have no idea how to keep up the act"

"Then don't" Carlos said.

"See? This was dumb" Jay said and tried to get up, but Evie stopped him.

"No it wasn't" she said then held Mal's hand "We're always gonna be the kids from the Isle. I tried to forget it, I really did, but those are our root. And we all did what we had to do to survive. It made us who we are. We're never gonna be like anyone else here, and that's okay. That's okay" Her voice becoming fainter as she tried to hold back some tears.

"And we really can't fake it" Jay agreed.

"And we'll always support each other, no matter what. Like a family" Hugh said, the word family had been ringing in his head since Carlos said it. "I've always been debating whether or not I should call Harry my family or not, I mean my real family. But, I've realized, he's the family I was put with. But you are all the family I choose, the ones I love. The ones who make me, me. We will stay together; always" Hugh smiled a smile of pure bliss.

"Yeah, but Ben.." Mal said before she was cut off by Carlos

"Mal, if Ben doesn't like you for you, then he is not the one. Give him a chance" He said.

"I'm gonna make some changes to your dress, and if you're up to it – only if you're. It will be waiting for you, okay" Evie said

Mal nods, and the five joined in, in a group hug, tears dripping on each other. The other four decided it would be best to give Mal a bit of room after the talk. Before he left, Jay stopped.

"Come to cotillion tonight, alright? If Ben isn't smart enough to love you, and you can't stand another day, I'll drive you back to the Isle myself" He said in serious support, a rarity for Jay. Then gave Mal a reassuring smile and left her to think, and think she did.

* * *

When the VKs arrived back in Auradon it was still early in the morning, so they decided to go about there normal day like nothing happened, so they don't arouse suspicion of going back to the Isle. Hugh had put back his sword in his room, then looked at the clock. It was half past one, he always met Melody at this time. He jogged out of his room to the common area where Melody would be waiting for him. When he saw her, he started calling her name again and again the closer he got. Melody turned to him and was confused at the expression on his face, it was a mix of love, determination and a flick of worry.

"Are you alright Hugh?" Melody asked getting up from her seat.

Hugh stood in front of her and looked into her eyes. "Okay, so it's pretty obvious I haven't been honest with you, so let me say it all now" He spoke quickly. "I fought in fighting pits since I was like seven. I've nearly killed people because of it, I might have once or twice. I have an older brother named Harry, we had a falling out, he attacked me, and made a pillar fall on my arm. Then I made the metal arm, and got even better at fighting, so I hurt more people" Hugh continued to confess all his past wrongdoings almost on the one breath, only stopping when Melody placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Hugh, in the nicest way possible, I don't care" she said.

Hugh looked at her confused and afraid.

"It doesn't matter what you did or what happened in the past. Yeah it's good to know how you lost your arm, which is awful but, the past Hugh isn't the one I meet. The Hugh I met was the one who saved me from a shark, the boy who showed me his happy smile shinier than his metal arm. That's the Hugh I fell in love with" She said

"Love?" Hugh asked in joyful disbelief.

"Yes, Love"

"Well I love you too. I can say that now. The son of the greatest pirate to ever live, with only one arm because of his dysfunctional family loves the princess of Atlantica. I love you. I don't just want to tell you it, I want to scream it at the sun and the stars" Hugh said unable to stop smiling, while he felt lighter than air.

"Well you can start by saying it again at the cotillion"

The two looked at each other with the same looks. Then they both leaned in, and shared a passionate, kiss, they felt like fireworks were going off in their stomachs, and it was wonderful.

* * *

Jay was the last to get back his dorm after fencing practice. He saw Hugh and Carlos sharing a laugh.

"What?" Jay asked.

"When I got back to the room, I saw Chad in here on the phone" Carlos said. "It was Audrey, and now he's going to Sherwood forest to help her. He's going to miss the cotillion" Carlos' sentence slowly turned into a warm laugh, a laugh all three boys shared.

"Come on and we'll get changed for the thing" Hugh said.

The boys began to get into the outfits Evie made for them.

"Jay, you still going to dance with every girl there?" Hugh asked.

"No, I'm just going to dance with Lonnie" Jay smiled warmly.

Hugh and Carlos smirked similarly and shared a glance at each other.

"Oh quit it. I'm the one who makes jokes about dates and stuff" Jay quipped back. "What about you Carlos? You going with Jane?"

"Yup" Carlos said ecstatic. "I finally did it. I couldn't be happier man"

Jay and Hugh made over exaggerated joyful looks. Carlos laughed at their faces.

"Oh. They grow up so fast" Hugh said trying to hold in his laugh, but couldn't hold it in very long.

"You're going with Melody aren't you?" Carlos asked Hugh.

"Yeah. But it's gonna be different, for good reason though" Hugh answered then paused. "We even kissed like an hour ago"

"Wow. Congratulations" Carlos said, then gave Hugh a quick side-hug.

"Thanks" Hugh said and hugged back

"This is crazy" Jay said through a laugh that came out of nowhere. "I mean look at us, the son's of villains dating princess's and fairy's. Anything really is possible"

The boys all smiled in agreement.

"Mal and Evie aren't the only ones who can find love" Carlos said

"Yeah. Yeah they're not" Hugh smiled thinking about Melody, but then he remembered something important.

"But, remember lads, Mal's relationship is kind of on the rocks, so I know we want too dance with the girls, but we need to be there for Mal. Family comes first" He said.

Jay and Carlos agreed. The three VKs finished getting changed. Wearing their formal attire with still some remnants of Isle still, each wore their respective color. They walked to the dock where the cotillion was being held on the royal cotillon.

* * *

Hugh and Melody walked past all the paparazzi, taking picture of all the royals and their dates, and walked onto the deck of the royal yacht. Hugh saw Evie looking out into the sea.

"Evie, you look great" He said as he walked over to her.

"Yeah I know" She joked. "I saw you and Melody together, I guys seriously look so cute" She said very positively.

"Thanks. I saw you and Doug, where is he by the way?"

"Oh, he just went to get some drinks. What about Melody?"

"She went to take some group pictures with all her cousins"

Almost as soon as Hugh stopped talking, trumpets started playing. Hugh, and Evie walked up to the front of the crowd standing near the foot of the staircase, here they rejoined their dates, and found Jay and Carlos. At the top of the stairs stood Lumiere who cleared his throat.

"The future lady Mal" He stepped to the side to reveal Mal, looking as wonderful.

Her four best friends were the first to start clapping and cheering for her. She smiled at her friends and walked down the stairs to them.

"How are you feeling?" Evie asked

"Like I'm going to throw up" Mal said and let out a soft laugh

"That's okay. We're right here with you okay" Evie said as the Hugh, Jay and Carlos stood behind her.

Mal warmly smiled. Then the trumpets were played again.

"King Benjamin" Lumiere said then moved to the side to let Ben walk down the stairs. The crowd cheered for him and bowed, but he had a grave look on his face.

"Go get him" Evie whispered to Mal, and Mal did just that, with a smile of delight.

"Mal., I wish I had time to explain" Ben said grievously.

Then the trumpets rang a third time, everyone looked up at the stairs confused. Then saw a girl with a teal dress, decorated in seashells and her dreadlocks tied into a bun. Uma smiled from the top of the stairs at all the confused witnesses, mouths agape and eyes wide. Ben walked towards her, held her hand and walked her down the remaining stairs as he smiled looking at her. They reached the main deck and stood in front of the crowd. Ben took Uma's hand and kissed her ring, the same ring Mal gave back to Ben when they separated. The couple walked to Mal still holding hands.

"I'm sorry It all happened so fast. Something happened to me when I was on the Isle with Uma. A connection" Ben said then turned to smile sweetly at Uma.

Mal's mouth twitched, she tried to speak but no words left her mouth, except for one word. "What?"

"It was love" Uma said thrilled. "I just. I just realized how alike Ben and I are"

"Yeah we are" Ben giggled, and Uma laughed back.

"You're so beautiful" Ben said to Uma as if they were in their own special world.

"Did you go back for her?" Mal's voice cracked.

"He didn't have to. I dove through the barrier before it closed, and I'm an excellent swimmer" Uma shrugged.

"Yeah you are" Ben complimented.

Uma walked closer to Mal and held her hand, Mal recoiled when she took her hand. "Listen Mal. I just really want to thank you, for everything. I do" She smiled slightly, then embraced Mal in a hug. Mal didn't move, she just continued to breath sharply.

Hugh stepped closer to Ben and whispered to him through his gritted teeth "How could you?. You're lucky you're the king, or I wouldn't be the only one who needs a metal arm"

Ben ignored Hugh, and stepped to Mal. "Don't you see Mal? You knew that we weren't meant to be together. That's why you never said you loved me"

Uma and Ben held each other and began the traditional ballroom dance between the king and his lady. Mal looked at them, her vision became blurry as her eyes watered.

"Not too thrilled I risked my life for him" Carlos said loudly.

"We're with you Mal" Evie said as she wrapped her arm around her friend.

"Come on. Let's get out of here" Jay said.

Mal's friends all helped her leave, she stumbled as she walked. Jane raced up the stairs to get to Lumiere.

"Lumiere, unveil the gift, they need to see it"

Lumiere nodded and signaled for the two men standing next to a large object covered by a blanket. The men took off the blanket and showed Ben's gift. It was a stained-glass portrait of Mal and Ben. Ben was kneeling to Mal, while Mal looked contempt and happy, an image no one had seen in a long time, Mal looked like her old self but with mixes of her new self. Everyone looked at it in awe. Ben walked closer to it, his expression confused.

"Ben did that?" Mal smiled.

"Yeah" Evie said.

Mal's sorrowful tears, changed to ones of love. She walked towards Ben.

"Ben knew who I was all along"

"He loves the real you, Mal" Evie said

"A true love" Mal said faintly.

"Told you" Carlos spoke light heartedly.

"Cover that back up" Uma demanded.

"I will not" Lumiere said strongly.

Uma began to swift her eye around the deck, seeing everyone staring at her. "Why don't you tell everyone you're gift for me Ben" Uma said through a blatantly fake smile.

"I have an announcement" Ben said blankly "Uma will be joining the court tonight as my lady"

"Son" Beast said.

"Not now Dad!" Ben shouted like a feral dog, shocking everyone "So as my gift to her I'm taking the barrier down for good" Everyone gasped and murmured amongst each other. "Fairy godmother, bring the barrier down"

"I most certainly will not"

"I am your king, obey him" Ben snarled.

"Obey him" Uma warned.

"Ben's been spelled" Mal said to herself.

"Ben" Mal walked to him. "look at me"

"no look at me, you love me remember" Uma retorted.

"No you don't. Ben I never told you I loved you because I thought I wasn't good enough. And I thought it was only a matter of time before you realized that yourself" she pointed to the portrait "But, Ben that's me, I'm part Isle and part Auradon"

"Ben eyes over here" Uma scowled

"And Ben, you've always known who we were and who we can be. Ben I know what love feels like now. Ben of course I love you. I've always loved you" Mal pulled Ben close and kissed him with a warm, sweet embrace. In that moment, she left the world disappear and was just left with Ben, it was perfect.

"True loves kiss. Works every time" Evie smirked.

Ben stopped kissing Mal and looked deep into her eyes "Mal" he said, sounding more like his old self.

Uma's eyes darted around the room, she breathed heavily and bit her lip. "Give me that" She leaped at the wand.

"Guards seize her" Fairy godmother said as she stepped back.

Uma ran over to the railing of the ship, and stood atop it, over looking the sea.

"Uma don't" Mal rushed over to her, as all the people on the deck surrounded Uma.

"Uma I know you. You are so much more than just a villain, and you have to believe me because I've been there. Do not let your pride get in the way of something that you really want" Mal said with seriousness in her voice.

Uma's seashell neckless glowed a bright gold. She looked at it then smirked and leaped into the sea. Everyone rushed to the railing to try and spot her.

The water began to slowly swirl and rise, then pick up speed, forming a towering, swirling pillar of water. Then the pillar exploded, throwing water down onto the deck soaking all those on it and knocking a few over. The witnesses on the deck looked up and saw a colossal Uma, the size of a two-story house, in the form of a half woman, half octopus hybrid. Like her mother all those years ago.

"True loves kiss won't defeat this" Uma cackled. "The world will know my name!"

Uma swung one of her tentacles at the ship, narrowly missing most people, but one or two unlucky princes got hit. Mal began to breath heavily, she walked away from the group to an open space. Her eyes opened wider showing the glowing emerald color in her eyes as she looked at Uma, who merely taunted her. Mal's eyes glowed even brighter, and shockingly she was slowly surrounded by purple smoke. The smoke cloud became bigger, as big as the water pillar Uma created. The smoke began to clear, and a dragon's roar could be heard. A purple dragon flew from the smoke, hovered over the water and shot a fireball at Uma. Uma dodged and countered by striking back with her tentacle. The dragon, and the octopus fought, ruthlessly, their fight shock the ship side to side, sending everyone aboard sliding across the deck. Hugh helped his fellow VKs up, they shared a look and knew what they need to do. Hugh ran to the quarterdeck of the ship, when he reached to helm he saw the captain knocked out. Hugh grabbed the helm and fought the waves to steer the ship. While he did this, Evie grabbed any banners, ropes or table cloths she could get.

"Everyone take one, and tie yourself to the ship, you won't fall overboard" Eve shouted.

Jay ran to the guards on the ship who aimed weapons at Uma, some even aimed them at Mal.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jay exclaimed.

"They're monsters, we're doing our job" A guard said.

"That's Mal, just because she's a dragon doesn't mean you need to slay her like one" Jay said as he took the weapons from the guards. "And I know what you're thinking of doing to Uma, I don't care if she's a villain, if you do anything to her, you'll have me to deal with"

Carlos ran to anyone he could find who were pinned by knocked over tables or decorations. He grabbed a large table that pinned three people. He grabbed it and struggled to lift it, he grunted but only lifted it a few inches off the ground. He looked at the scared faces of the pinned. and took a deep breath. With a sudden yank, the table was lifted off the people.

"I can see why Hugh puts his anger into heavy lifting" Carlos said to himself.

As Uma and Mal continued to fight, Ben watched in horror. Ben's head twitched and shifted. He let out a beastly roar in queue with the thunder. He threw off hos blazer and dove into the ocean. He sawm in between Mal and Uma. Hugh tried to turn back the ship to reach him but if he did he would hit Ben.

"Mal, Uma stop" He yelled

Uma laughed "What are you going to do Ben, splash me?" She said with sarcasm.

"This has to stop. This isn't the way, the fighting must stop, nobody wins this way" Ben said with obvious desperation in his voice. "We have to listen and respect each other. It won't be easy, but we have to be brave enough to try. Uma I know you want what's best for the Isle. Help me make a difference" He said as he extended his hand to Uma.

Uma frowned and averted his eyes. She reached out her tentacle and gave the ring back to Ben. She didn't look at anyone's face as she turned and sawm away. Ben frowned and sighed. He reluctantly swam back to the ship, where they let down a rope ladder and he got back on board. Everyone cheered that Ben was alright.

The dragon hovered over the ship and surrounded itself in purple smoke. The cloud shrunk and lowered itself to the deck. The smoke cleared and there stood Mal. Now her gown changed to Mal's favorite and iconic shade of purple, she looked just like her portrait, half Isle, half Auradon. She smiled and enormous smile when she looked at Ben, she bowed to him and he did the same, then they laughed.

Evie ran to her friend and hugged her. "So I did not know I could do that" Mal giggled.

"Me neither" Evie giggled back.

Evie noticed a few embers on Mal's dress and quickly blew it out.

"Shall we" Evie said in a fake posh voice as she raised her hand to shoulder level.

"We shall" Mal said in the same fake posh voice and took her hand.

Evie walked Mal to Ben. When they reached each other, Ben pulled Mal in and kissed her.

"Alright, take it easy" Carlos joked.

Everyone laughed. "I owe you guys so much" Ben said to the five VKs

The VKs all said different forms of "Yeah" and "You really do".

Ben laughed" If there is anything, I can do for you…." Ben said

"Actually, there is" Evie said before Ben finished. "I know a girl who would really love to come to Auradon. It's Drizella's daughter Dizzy. She's like a little sister to me"

"Than she should come" Ben said caringly.

Evie's face light up, "Okay" Evie laughed and squealed.

"Actually" Evie suddenly said "There's a lot of kids who would really love it in Auradon. Kids like us who deserve a second chance. Can I, maybe get you a list" She smiled hopefully.

"Yes! Yes, absolutely, please" Ben said. Everyone clapped at his answer.

"Ben, can I ask something" Hugh said then bit his lip.

"Of course"

"Well, you've meet my brother and I was wondering, if maybe you could get some surveillance on him, or see what he's up t every now and then?" Hugh asked then stepped back slightly and moved his head to the side.

"Definitely" Ben smiled.

Hugh smiled wide and let out a quiet noise of glee. "What, are you going to see where he is so you can attack him?" Jay joked.

"No, I want to see if he's alright" Hugh said as he nodded to himself, realizing what he said was true.

A guard walked up to Mal. "Lady Mal we found this below deck" He said as he handed her, her spell book.

"Uma had it. You know what, this would look great in the museum" She smiled at Evie who smiled back. "Fairy godmother" she called.

Fairy godmother ran up to her, "Yes. Of course. I will definitely take that"

"I'm not gonna be needing it anymore" Mal said.

Ben and Mal looked at each other as if no one else was around. Ben leaned in for a kiss, but Mal kicked the water surrounding their feet and splashed Ben. Ben chuckled and splashed back.

* * *

Everyone attending the cotillion danced and sang for the rest of the night, using the water covering the deck to splash one another. They all danced with the people they love, Mal with Ben, Evie with Doug, Jay with Lonnie, Carlos with Jane, and Hugh with Melody. They enjoyed the company of their loves, friends, and family. They were going to be making a new future, but it wouldn't be easy. It would be deadly.

**Okay I hate to say this but this will be the end of this story for a while. As you have probably noticed it took me a very long time to get these two chapter out, that's because school and life has been very busy so I have basically no time to write. This isn't the end of this story, I will continue it into descendants 3 but it will take a while. In the mean time until I have more time to focus on this story I think I will write a few one-shots including Hugh, if you'd like to see that please let me know. I was also considering making an original story set in between Descendants 2 and Descendants 3 set in the AU with Hugh as a core VK, so please also let me know if you'd like to see that. Now until I upload again, please, please, please leave a review, not just on this chapter, but on what you thought of the story as a whole so far, what you thought as Hugh as a character and the last two chapter as I have put the most time and effort into them, don't be afraid to be critical. If you don't leave a review that's fine, I'm not trying to pressure you into reviewing, but the reviews genuinely make my day and make me feel wonderful, the reviews also give me more motivation to write. So I'll leave it here for now, but don't worry I will be back, so don't try and miss me too much (lol) **


	13. Chapter 13: The start of something new

**Hello everyone. I know it's been a while but that's because I was wrestling with the idea of whether or not to have an original story in between D2 and D3 in this story. I finally decided to write it and spent a while planning it. This chapter will be some set up. So with out further ado here you go;**

Uma sat behind a large waterfall, on a rock as wet as herself. She hurled rocks into the stream she swam up in. She was lucky, without this stream she couldn't have escaped the patrols. The only thing she knew about where she was, was that she was on a small island in Neverland. Was it populated? She wasn't dumb enough to check with such a high risk. Her frustration peaked when she ran out of rocks to throw. "Auradon will give you what you want? It can't even give me inspiration for a plan or some decent rocks" She thought to herself. She walked further beyond the waterfall to find a new rock. As she dove deeper and the light dwindled, she used some magic to light up the cave. When the light filled the surrounding space, she found herself inches away from a wall, and on that wall was a demon. She jumped back and put her hand on the hilt of her sword but tripped on a rock and fell onto her back. Her eyes shut for a moment when she hit the ground. She opened her eyes and looked back at the wall. She realized it wasn't a demon, just a drawing of one. Uma stood and crept closer to the image. It was of a creature, its arm, legs, chest and stomach detailed with muscle, it's bat like wings extended broad, its eyes glowing like the morning sun, its fangs and horns looked sharper than any sword. Below the beast were people, rioting, fighting, stealing. Uma slowly began to realize who this creature was. A prideful smirk slowly appeared on Uma's face. Auradon finally gave her what she wanted, a good plan.

* * *

Jay walked down the hall to his dorm. One hand holding his tourney helmet, the other holding his girlfriends. "I'll see you tomorrow for practice Jay" Lonnie said as she walked a head to her dorm

"Actually, I can't. Sunday's girl talk day" He called after her.

She didn't say anything back. She just raided her arm high and gave her a thumbs up while she continued to walk. Jay smiled as he turned the key to his door. The key wouldn't move though. He tried to turn it once more again, but it didn't budge. He took his key out of the door, slowly turned the door's handle and gave it a gentle push, allowing it to swing open by itself.

"Chad are you seriously…" Jay began but stopped when he saw who was in his room.

Hugh had his back to Jay. He had earphones wedged into his ears, the wires stretching down to his pocket. His shirt dangled from his bedframe. Jay put down his sword and other equipment, closed the door behind him and leaned against it, waiting for Hugh to notice him. Hugh swung his sword around gracefully. Jay could just about hear Hugh's loud music. He could tell Hugh was swing in beat with the gentle song. Hugh finally turned around and spotted his friend and ripped his earphones out then stuffed them into his pocket.

"Jay" He said out of breath whilst wiping sweat from his brow. "I didn't hear you come in"

"I know. You're lucky it was me and not someone else, other wise you dancing would be on Auratube" Jay chuckled and sat on his bed.

"It wasn't really dancing. It was practice" Hugh explained.

"Yeah I have to admit. Your fighting style had become less wild thrashes, and more calm strikes" Jay tried not to look at Hugh's crimson scar where his metal arm met his flesh, he knew he didn't like the staring.

"Carlos is taking Dude for a walk, yeah?" Hugh asked as he put his shirt back on.

"Yeah. He probably just left"

"Well he left the collar here" Hugh said as he raised the forgotten collar. "I'll go give it to him. But if you're having a shower, have it now. I want to have one when I come back" Hugh said as he headed out the door.

"Yeah sure" Jay said just before the door closed.

Jay took Hugh's sword in his hand. It was light and shiny, like most weapons Hugh made. Jay began to swipe at the air with the sword in beat with the tune in his head like Hugh had recently done. Jay wouldn't admit it out loud, but he wasn't as good as Hugh.

* * *

Hugh walked down the hall to the main door on the school, snapping his metal fingers to the beat of the song he had just listened to. He began to slowly dance more and more as he walked. He closed his eyes and muttered the lyrics to himself, as if he was in his own world. He immediately regretted this however, because he bumped into someone before he even finished the first tow lines of the song. He opened his eyes and saw papers falling to the ground in front of his eyes. Between the gaps in the papers, he could she flecks of blue.

"Sorry" He went down to his knees to help pick up the papers.

Evie gave him a reassuring smile "It's fine, I was rushing anyway"

Hugh couldn't help but read some of the sheets. He read one that mentioned the price of a house.

"Evie, what's this about?" He asked holding up the sheet to her eye line.

Evie let out a faint giggle "help me pick up the rest of these papers and I'll tell you"

Hugh continued helping his blue hair friend until they had picked up everything Evie dropped. The two sat in the nearby common area where Evie would answer Hugh's question.

"Okay don't tell anyone one, I kind of want this to be a surprise" She began. Hugh nodded. "I realized that me and Mal's dorm had gotten stuffed with cloths. So me and Doug, went to look for some storage units or something. While we we're looking Doug found this house just outside Sheerwood Forest. When I saw it I realized, once we graduate we can't stay in the dorms anymore, so we'd needed a new place to stay. I decided why not this house its big enough for all five of us to stay in and has an observatory I can turn into my designing room" Evie's hazel eyes lit up with joy when she talked about this house, it was obvious she had high hopes for the future.

Hugh smiled widely "That's fantastic Evie. God I never would have thought of finding a new place to stay. I guess that's why you're the smartest out of the five of us, eh?" Hugh gave her a playful nudge.

"I think Carlos is still the smartest" Evie said.

Hugh could tell she agreed with him deep down, but Evie wasn't one for boasting, well at least not anymore.

"I beg to differ" said Hugh.

The pirate and the fashion designer shared a quick happy laugh, before Evie stood up.

"Alright well I need to give Carlos Dude's collar. See you later" He walked away.

"I need to put these papers away too actually" Evie mumbled to himself and walked away, her heels clapping against the floor.

* * *

Evie walked into her dorm and immediately almost clashed heads with Mal. Evie's reactions were better after her bump with Hugh, she just about manged to get out of the way and held onto her papers.

"Woah, no need to rush M" Evie said, then instantly realized she was being hypocritical, since her rushing was why she bumped into Hugh.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know" Mal sighed heavily.

"what's wrong? You're not getting overwhelmed with the lady of the court stuff again are you? You know I'm there for you" Evie put the papers onto her bed then went over her arms slowly opening to give Mal what she thought was her signature hugs.

"No, if anything I should remind you I'm here to help you" She gestured to Evie's stack of paper.

Evie smiled as her checks began to go the slightest shade of rose.

"I'm fine E. Ben just texted me asking me to get you, Jay, Carlos and Hugh and we meet him at his castle. He told me it was really important so I thought it couldn't wait" Mal explained.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Evie asked concerned.

"He said it would be better to tell the five of us in person. I already texted Hugh and Jay they said they're on their way, but Carlos hasn't answered my text. Do you know where he is?"

"Hugh went to go give him Dude's collar since he forgot it, he's probably at the main entrance" Evie said.

"Okay thanks. You know, I'll still take that hug" the purple haired girl smiled.

Evie hugged her best friend tightly. Once they separated Mal told Evie to hurry and whizzed out the door. While she got her bag, Evie smiled at how Mal had been acting. She was delighted she was genuinely happy now and not faking like she was before the cotillion. Evie was certain Mal was going to make a great queen.

* * *

Mal pushed aside the two double doors to the school. She quickly scanned outside then saw the snow-white hair of the man she was looking for. She jogged over to him and called his name. Carlos stopped patting himself down looking for something.

"Hey Mal" He greeted "Have you seen Dude's collar?"

"Nope, but it doesn't matter. Ben told me to get you and the others. So come on we're going to his castle" Mal said already turning to leave.

"Mal hang on" Carlos said through subtle laughter. "You have to give me a minute. I can't drop everything and go"

"Right, sorry" Mal said. Sometimes he forgets how confident Carlos has gotten. The cowering Carlos was nothing like he was now.

"Dude, do me a favour. Find Jane and tell her I've gone to Ben's then go straight back to the dorm" He said

"Do you want me to tell her you lover?" Dude asked.

"Of course I do" Carlos smiled. "Now come on give me paw" Carlos held out his hand flat. Dude slammed his paw against his owner's palm.

Carlos turned back to Mal once dude hurried away. "So what's the emergency?" He asked

"I don't know" She said bluntly.

"So being lady of the court mean everyone has to tell you everything"

"Apparently not" She smirked.

"Alright I'm going to grab my phone real quick, I'll see you there" He said before running to his dorm almost as quick as hid dog had.

* * *

When Carlos was a few feet away from his dorm, he saw Jay exist.

"I thought you would've been long gone by now" Carlos said.

"I had to saw goodbye to Lonnie. Catch" Jay tossed him his phone.

Carlos caught it. "Thanks. I got Dude to do the same with Jane"

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get use to you two dating" Jay grinned.

"What why?"

"Because I can't help but see you as the shy Carlos from the Isle"

"Yeah well, I can't help but see you as the 'gets a different girl each night' Jay from the Isle, so I could say the same about you and Lonnie"

"Really?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you only cared about what was the shiniest not girls" Carlos said.

"And now there's nothing I care more about than Lonnie. Funny how the world works" Jay smiled wide enough to show his teeth, which were as white as Carlos' hair.

* * *

The five villain kids exited the royal limo they took from the school to Ben's castle. Ben greeted them outside his castle, similar to how he greeted them when they first came to Auradon. Only now, Ben's happy expression was replaced with a grave and dreadful one.

"What is it Ben?" Hugh asked.

"I've got reports of attacks in neverland and Tangleton" He said.

"Is it Uma?" Mal asked.

"No. It's everyone"

**Thank you for reading please leave a review**


	14. importantmessage

Hey guys I know it's been ages since I last updated the story and I'm sorry for that. And I'm sorry if you thought this was a new chapter and I got your hopes up. I just wanted to know if you guys are interested in this story anymore. I wanted to make an original story about a war in Auradon with Hugh the core four, the sea three and everyone else. But I got so busy that I kinda forgot about this story. I've been writing other stories off of FanFiction, original stories, one I love that I'm not done yet. So I know many of you have seemed to love this story and Hugh through the reviews you've left. Id also like to thank you reviewers like HarryHookfan, guest(I know that's vague lol) Mikromb, arbiter and everyone else. After reading through the old chapters(and realizing how bad they are lol) my inspiration came back and I started to want to continue my original story, but please let me know if you want me to, I want to make the story for you so you'd enjoy it. If we do continue please through reviews tell me if there's anything I'm doing that you don't like, I want to make you guys happy, so please let me know if you want to read more. Thank you, I love all of you.


	15. Convinced

Alright, you've convinced me to keep the story going. This isn't the last you've seen of the core 5 the sea 3 and everyone else. I've been working on new chapters, but like I said I have basically no free time to write them. So while you wait, why don't you tell me what you'd like to see in some future chapters. Until next time.


End file.
